


Changing the Fates' design

by FelicisMagic18873



Series: Miraculous Writing [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (What do you expect with these two), Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adventure & Romance, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Did I Mention Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Feels, Fix It, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, In this house we love Adrien Agreste, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lila Rossi salt, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Post-Episode: s03 Boulangerix | Bakerix, Saving Agreste Family, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicisMagic18873/pseuds/FelicisMagic18873
Summary: Chat gently pulled back and looked down at her, "Are you okay, My lady? Was it an Akuma?" Her kitten looked so worried despite his burning red cheeks, that she couldn’t help but want to pull him back into her arms."No," she told him in a soft voice, looking at their joined hands" Just a nightmare." Her eyes met his as her breath hitched a little, "I thought I lost you,"------After the final battle goes terribly wrong, Marinette travels back in time determined to stop Hawk Moth even if it means reliving the last two years of her life.Amidst old enemies and new challenges, she vows to make things right.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Writing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645006
Comments: 133
Kudos: 389





	1. Chapter 1

Her heart stopped. 

It must have. There was no other explanation. Why else would everything seemingly slow down, why else would it feel like she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see? Why else would it feel like she was dying? 

In the back of her mind, something noted that their battle just ended, that Hawkmoth was gone, that it was finally over. 

But it didn’t matter, nothing mattered. Not anymore. Not after He fell.

Marinette gently cradled her unmoving partner close to her chest, “Chat,” She whispered, hoping, wishing, _praying_ that somehow, someway he’d just get up and answer with his cheeky grin, that he’d let out a large whoop of victory and hug her hard, that he’d….that he’d breathe. 

“C-Chaton,” She shook him a little, her own voice breaking, stubborn tears refusing to fall, blurring her vision, “Kitty, please.” She asked again, Chat Noir never refused her when she asked like that. 

But he didn’t move. 

“Please,” She tried to say something more but she choked up, sobs that she’d pushed back finally broke free. Her chest heaved as she cried holding him close, tears mixed with blood dripped down her face, “Please, Please.” She repeated with each breath, “Please, Please..” 

She begged whatever power was out there, begged them to give her back what was hers. To let the cure work one last time. Just once.

Tears fell unbidden, forming hot trails over her cheeks.

She’d give anything. If it meant fighting Hawk Moth every day for the rest of their lives, she’d take it, as long as it was with him.

_Please._

Who knew how long she cried. It could be minutes or hours. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. 

“Ladybug...Marinette?” A hesitant voice called behind her before a gasp reached her ears. “Oh, no.” 

Marinette didn’t move. She couldn’t. She couldn’t leave him.

“Is he-?” BunnyX whispered” Counter Clockwise.” There was a flash of light and another small gasp probably from Fluff. Footsteps echoed in the empty lair as Alix came to stand next to Marinette. 

“Marinette, I’m so so sorry..I….I...” 

The tears had dried over her cheeks but her throat closed up again, eyes burning as she tried to find the words to say something, anything. When she couldn’t, she unclenched her fist instead, a small object fell to the ground-a purple brooch. She curled her fingers into Chat’s overshirt again.

The small clang of the brooch seemed to ring in the empty room. Alix slumped down next to her, a hand dropped on her shoulder, “You-You got the miraculous,” She softly said, looking down at the object they’d been searching for for years. 

Marinette wanted to move away, to push her away, to scream, to cry, but the words still didn’t come out. She couldn’t bring herself to do anything, like doing something would make this real, like she could just pretend that this was a nightmare if she just stopped, if _everything_ just stopped.

“Marinette,” The hand on her shoulder shook her slightly, then a bit more persistently, “Marinette, Look at me.” 

She didn’t want to listen, wanted to ignore Alix, but that small persistent voice in the back of her head wouldn’t let her abandon her team like that. So she raised her tired bloodshot eyes to look at her friend, not saying anything but showing that she was listening. 

“You need to cast the miraculous cure.” Alix told her not unkindly, her voice low but firm, “We managed to get all the people to safety but half of Paris is on fire, and the other half is flooded “ She pointed vaguely outside, “, even if the Akuma and the Sentimonsters have disappeared, we need Ladybug.” She glanced at Chat, her own eyes saddened,” Let's fix this, Bug.” 

Marinette looked back at Chat, Her one arm under his head and the other over his still chest, she raised a shaking hand and pushed away the blonde strands away from his forehead,“ There’s-” She choked a little and had to take a deep breath, “ There’s no….No cure. Not for…” She trailed off, tears clouding her vision again, “ For Paris, Yes but not...not….” She couldn’t continue, but she knew Alix understood by her soft ‘No.’ 

Alix stilled then the ever headstrong hero, shook her head in denial, “Don’t say that. _Don’t._ It’ll work, Marinette.” She told Marinette,” It always does.”

“Not for sacrifices,” Marinette breathed out,” He...He traded them. He..” She closed her eyes, causing the tears to fall.

“But-But Adrien...It has to work,” Alix’s shoulders slumped, “ It's _Adrien_.” She said like that made all the sense, and somehow it did. Her kitty almost always found a way out of such situations, time and time again..but not this time. 

Marinette took a deep breath, steeling her nerves, pushing down the flood of emotions. Ladybug was needed right now, she had to hold herself together at least until she completed her duty.

“Go,” She said, her low voice sounding hoarse,” G-Get the miraculous. Please. Alix.” 

“Get the-What do you mean?” 

Marinette tilted her head towards a scorch mark on the other side of the repository, where a pair of earrings and a ring lay. 

Alix didn’t waste a single second wondering what the miraculous were doing on the floor next to a glass coffin or why the room looked like a rampage went through it, she just grabbed the miraculous and brought them to Marinette. She knelt in front of her friend and held out her hand, both the miraculous resting on her palm. 

With one shaky hand, Marinette put on the earrings. Tikki appeared but Marinette transformed before the kwami could say anything. The pink light washed over the blue-eyed girl until it was Ladybug cradling her partner instead.

Ladybug mumbled the words, " _Miraculous Ladybug,_ ", they felt bitter on her lips even as the swarm of ladybugs disappeared off in the distance.

There was no outward change for a second, there was stillness, a calmness that wasn’t there before then Ladybug could feel the bones in her leg resetting, and in her arms, the white of Chat’s outer shirt became spotless once more the blood disappearing.

She waited. Despite knowing it wouldn’t work, she still waited, for a breath, for a heartbeat that didn’t come.

Marinette let go of the transformation, not once moving from her place beside Chat. Tikki was quiet as she flew over to rest on Marinette’s shoulder, her eyes teary while exhaustion took hold. 

Marinette looked at the other miraculous with unseeing eyes, “We didn’t win.” She caressed the ring with a finger, answering the question she knew was in Alix’s mind,” not really,” Even as some might perceive this to be a victory, they both knew it was everything but. 

Alix stayed silent, letting their leader think and ready to take any actions her friend might think necessary. Marinette's mind whirled as she thought over every option they had left.

Bunnyx could go back and warn them, Marinette thought, warn them who Hawkmoth was-what he would do and then-then...then what? She couldn’t guarantee that this wouldn’t happen all over again, not even if Bunnyx guided them all the way. 

Not unless she herself was there, but Bunny X's powers were meant to preserve the timeline, not change it. If they changed the timeline, this moment wouldn’t exist and if this moment didn’t exist how could there be a Marinette from this time to go back. They’d both disappear the moment they caused the slightest change to the future, it wouldn’t work.

A fleeting thought entered Marinette's mind, the butterfly miraculous, Alix, time-breaker, but it was pushed away as soon as she thought of it. She _did not_ want to go down the same path Hawkmoth did. 

“Marinette,” Tikki whispered as her eyes stared sorrowfully at the young man laying in her arms,” Plagg.” 

Marinette knew what Tikki meant but she didn’t want to wear the ring. It wasn’t hers. It was Chats. Chat had to wear it, not her. But as Alix gently took her hand and slid the ring on her finger, she didn’t argue. She was tired but she knew when she was being unfair. It wasn’t Tikki or Plagg’s fault, she couldn’t punish them for this and Plagg, Plagg deserved to know that... that...

Plagg let out a low mournful yowl when he saw his kid, he dropped down and curled up on Chat’s chest, whimpering. Tikki rushed to join her partner, she cuddled close to the other Kwami, trying to comfort him in his distress.

“Tikki,” Marinette finally uttered, “P-Please.” Her throat closed up, she couldn’t say anything more but hoped that her Kwami understood.

She was Marinette’s last hope. If anyone could do something, it had to be the goddess of creation, right?

“Marinette, I would bring him back if I could but sacrifices have their own rules but maybe....”Tikki looked conflicted only for a second before she looked up at Marinette and then at Chat, her face filled with determination,” There’s something.” She finally said, “It's dangerous, but there’s a chance it might work.” 

“Anything.” Marinette told the Kwami, the haze in her mind clearing a bit,” Anything.” She repeated, tightening her hold on Chat. 

“Then we’ll need all the other Kwami, especially Kaalki and Fluff, and there’s a book back home that explains the process.” Tikki looked lost in thoughts,” It's been so long since we’ve attempted something like this.” Her words made Plagg look up, he was teary-eyed.

“It could go wrong,”, it looked like it hurt him to object but for once he was the voice of reason, 

“I could also go right,”

It caused Plagg to go silent as he looked at his kid, then he nodded in agreement.

“We need the other Kwami,” Marinette told Alix who had been uncharacteristically silent this whole time, listening to them with her whole focus. 

“I’ll get the Kwami and send them with Fluff to the bakery, they'll be waiting when you get there” She declared,” I know where Max and the others are, or more precisely where they were, but that doesn’t matter, I’ll find them.” Alix stood up rolling back her shoulders,” You’ll fix this,” she said with a confidence that Marinette wished she could reflect,” You’ll see.” 

“I’ll fix this.” Marinette softly repeated before shaking her head and trying again a bit firmly,” I’ll fix this.” . _because I don’t know what I’ll do if I can’t_. She didn’t say that but it didn’t make it any less true. 

“Fluff, Clockwise!” Fluff was sucked in from where she was staring at the butterflies, BunnyX sent one last reassuring look at Marinette then with a quick shout of ‘Burrow’ she left to look for Max and the others.

“We should go too,” Tikki told Marinette, “The sooner we do this the better, the more _this_ future is solidified the harder it will be to change.

“Ï can’t….”, She shook her head,” I can’t focus enough for the yoyo.” She hated to admit. 

Tikki grabbed the purple brooch from the ground and held it out to Marinette,” Then, you need wings.” Marinette unwittingly moved back a little. Seeing the look on her face, Tikki continued,” You _could_ modify your ladybug suit but that takes practice and time, time that we don’t have. So, Unify us. It’ll be okay, I promise.”

Marinette moved as if on auto-pilot, transforming, unifying the miraculous in a state of mindless motion. 

The soft throbbing of wings behind her moved her hair, that remained the only sound around her for a while. Marinette with no little reluctance moved back and gingerly moved her hands to a better position to pick up Chat, there was no way she was leaving him behind.

Her legs felt numb, she didn’t think she could even walk if she wanted to, so it was a good thing that her wings seemed to have a mind of their own. 

She didn’t stay there a second more than she had to, her wings flapped and with a powerful burst of air that broke the glass ceiling of the dreaded room, Marinette flew out.

**Xxxx**

Kaalki and Fluff were waiting for them with the other Kwami when Marinette landed on the balcony. Tikki flew down the latch to look through the book she had mentioned, she grabbed Noroo on her way down.

Marinette carefully placed Chat on the deck chair, smoothing back his long hair. She remembered when he had decided to grow them out, she had teased him for days. Marinette moved back and sat on the ground, resting her back against the table as she stared at him. 

If she looked at him hard enough, she could almost imagine that he was just asleep. She could imagine the way his chest would move up and down, the way he’d purr if she ran her fingers through his hair just the right way, the way his cheeks would flush red as she jokingly kissed his nose, the way his eyes would widen and his lips would curl up in a smug smile when she confessed that-that-

Her heart clenched as she realized that she never told him, not really. She was sure he knew, how could he not? But she never told him.

The Kwami flew up the trapdoor before she could break down again. Tikki was explaining what they needed to do. Marinette turned her attention towards her Kwami instead. They needed to save Chat...they needed to save Adrien. She needed to stay focused. 

From what she could gather, Fluff would open the burrow, Kaalki would form a pathway, the other Kwami will help stabilize the pathway, Plagg would somehow extract her consciousness (that part sent a few chills down her back), Tikki would give her consciousness the capability to merge with its past self. At Least that's what Marinette could gather, she was too tired to ask any follow-up questions like she usually would.

Marinette wondered how different this could be. How happy she once would have been to know that two of the most important people in her life were the same person. But now, she tried to ignore it as much as she could. It was better to not feel anything at all, or it might be the emotions that end up killing her. 

Mariette leaned over Chat, "I'll save you Minou" She whispered to him kissing his forehead, she ignored the fact that his skin felt noticeably colder. "Okay," She said to Tikki, "I'm ready," She squared her shoulders. Tikki went to get everyone in position. They had to get the timing just right.

The Kwami’s formed a ring in the middle of the balcony. 

"Okay, Fluff, Kaalki, Open the doorway."

There was a flash of light as a small burrow-like doorway opened midair, the white of the burrow was surrounded by a neon green glow of the voyage portal. Beams of light arose from the hands of other Kwami seemingly absorbed into the doorway.

"I'll try not to hurt ya, Buglet," Plag said seriously devoid of his usual antics. 

"Promise me not to stop either way, Plagg" She met his eyes as an agreement passed between them, She was willing to suffer anything if it meant a chance to get him back. Plag nodded. Tikki flew near him to join their hands, the two Kwami sharing a worried but determined look. 

Marinette chose her last view to be that of Chat, of Adrien. Tikki and Plag glowed brighter and brighter until their glow encompassed her view completely. The last thing Marinette felt was the touch of two small hands on her forehead, and the world faded to nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I've had the idea of Marinette traveling back in time to save Chat for ages and I finally got the time to put it into words. I really hope all of you enjoy this and I promise the angst won't stay as strong in the rest of the story. I'd love to know:  
> 1) What did you think about the first chapter?  
> 2) What do you expect/want to happen?  
> and last but not least, Thank you so much for reading. I love to hear your thoughts even if it is a one-line.  
> -Marey  
> [JOIN ME ON TUMBLR](https://felicismagic18873.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette woke up with a gasp, sitting up with a start, her hands reaching out trying to grab, to pull away, to protect something or rather someone that wasn't there. Her breath came out all ragged as she tried to get air back into her lungs, it hurt to breathe. She tried to blink away the spots in her vision, and slowly the world came back to focus. 

She looked around and realized that she was laying on a chair...on the same chair where...she couldn't breathe.

"Marinette??" Tikki's sweet voice brought her back from the edge of a panic attack, "Marinette, Are you alright??" 

"No-No I have to..I have to.." Marinette stood up, almost falling as soon as she did, her head felt heavy. She swayed a little but steadied herself, leaning against the wall.

"You have to do what, Marinette?" Tikki asked, her worry showing through her voice.

Chat wasn't on the chair, that meant.. that meant...It must have worked. 

"I have to go," she whispered, a flicker of hope blossoming inside her"Tikki, spots on!" 

She leaped out of her balcony before her transformation was even complete, catching herself midway as she pressed a button to send a meetup alert to her partner. It didn't take long to reach their favored rooftop, not when the thought of him being okay, of seeing him was the only focus in her mind. 

Her feet touched the rooftop and for a second seeing the empty place almost made her heart stop, then she realized that it was dinner time so he probably had to make an excuse to get away. She paced back and forth on the roof, wringing her hands together as she waited. 

Please. 

She prayed in her mind once more.

Please. Please. 

A soft thud behind her. Ladybug turned - and there he was. 

"My Lady-" Chat had just begun his greeting with all his dramatic flair when a red blur crashed into his chest, knocking the breath out of his chest as she hugged him tightly.

Ladybug wrapped her arms around him and finally, _finally_ , she _breathed_. All her emotions crashed into her all at once as tears flooded her eyes, "You're safe you're okay You're safe, Thank God," She whispered incoherently into his chest holding him with all her strength. Before Chat could properly compute what was going on she pulled away and cupped his face in her palms, she started peppering his face with kisses with words like 'My Kitty, My minou, You're safe' thrown in every few kisses. 

By the time she was done, his face was completely red, eyes a bit wide as he stared at her with a mixture of bewilderment, concern, and shyness.

After she was done she pulled him into another hug, this time her partner actually managed to hug her back, his hand rubbing her back. 

Ladybug allowed a few more tears to fall as she listened to his heartbeat, the fast rhythmic sound soothing the emptiness and sorrow she still felt. 

Chat gently pulled back and looked down at her, "Are you okay, My lady? Was it an Akuma?" Her kitten looked so worried despite his burning red cheeks, that she couldn’t help but want to pull him back into her arms. Chat raised a hand to wipe away her tears, Ladybug grabbed it with her hands and brought it to her lips, kissing it before cradling it close to her chest. 

"No," she told him in a soft voice, looking at their joined hands" Just a nightmare." Her eyes met his as her breath hitched a little, "I thought I lost you,"

"I'm okay, Ladybug. I promise," He comforted her before his eyes took on a familiar spark, Afterall who'd win against _this_ -" He bent his other arm to show his biceps,"-in a catfight." He completed, wangling his eyebrows as a smirk overtook his smile.

Ladybug let go of his hand and scratched under his chin with a small wet chuckle, "I missed you kitty," She confessed.

Chat looked a bit confused even as he pressed his face against her hand, " But you saw me yesterday, My Lady."

"The dream," She started, " It was...It felt so real Chaton." She moved in closer, " It feels like yesterday was so long ago," 

" It really disturbed you huh, Buginette?" Chat finally asked.

Ladybug hummed, not even bothering to scold him for the nickname. She just placed a hand on his chest, right over his heart so she could feel it beating, " But you know something I've learned about nightmares?" 

Chat tilted his head in curiosity.

"They pass," Ladybug said and moved in to kiss him on his cheek. She pulled away to see the redness creeping up Chat's neck again. 

"Thank you, Chat. For being here, with me, " She smiled a bit, taking in the look of him standing so besotted before her. Blushing, shy, happy, _alive_ in front of her.  Her heart clenched with an unknown fear but Ladybug didn't allow it to overtake her. 

Right now she needed this, she had the whole night to worry about the future. Right now she just wanted to feel the relief and the love filling up her body until she couldn't feel anything else anymore.

"A-Anytime, My lady," He stuttered a bit, running a hand through his hair. 

She knew he needed his sleep even though she wished she could just bundle him up and take him with her, but she couldn't. Not yet. 

All she could do right now was hug him one last time before waving him goodbye and swinging away back to her place. Her heart felt a lot lighter after seeing that he was okay. 

As soon as she reached her room and de-transformed, Tikki bombarded her with questions. 

Was she okay? Why did she run off like that? Why did she feel different? 

The last question gave Marinette a pause. She tilted her head a bit, considering all the questions. Then she settled into her bed quietly still holding onto her Chat Noir doll. 

She patted the place in front of her and as Tikki flew down to sit by her place, Marinette started speaking. She told Tikki everything. She told her about Hawkmoth gruesome attack, told her how her team had been fighting the rapidly cloning amok and the elemental Akuma for days, told her how they managed to track Mayura after keeping watch night after night, Told her how she and Chat barely fought their way through all the chaos and the destruction and followed her. Her voice got hoarse by the time she told her about them facing Hawkmoth and Mayura, of how they were winning- _winning!_ \- until she managed to rip away the butterfly brooch. 

Marinette fingers dug into the doll as she tearily explained her Minous reaction as he found out that their greatest enemy was his father, she told her how while Chat was in shock Hawkmoth managed to rip away his ring. 

"Mayura attacked me again, trying to take back the brooch, " Marinette looked down unseeingly at the doll, " I couldn't see him, I-I didn't realize Tikki. Not until he screamed, not-not until Hawk moth managed to activate the Cat miraculous." She breathed shakily, almost seeing the scene in front of her eyes again; Gabriel Agreste-Hawkmoth-standing in a black tuxedo, his hand surrounded by a Cataclysm that he was aiming at her partner, at his own son. 

"I'd managed to knock Mayura unconscious and take her miraculous but he was holding Chat, he had a cataclysm aimed at Chat and I-I.." She trailed off. 

"You gave away your earrings," Tikki completed for her, guessing what had happened. 

Marinette couldn't look at Tikki, couldn't bear to face the disappointment she was sure to show. 

"I failed you, Tikki." She bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, "I failed everyone," 

"Oh Marinette," Tikki flew into her vision so Marinette couldn't help but look at her, " You did what you thought was the right thing, I know you wouldn't have done it if there was no other choice." 

Big blue eyes stared at Marinette, Marinette sniffed a little as she looked back at Tikki, "You're not disappointed?"

Tikki shook her little head, " Not even a little. You're one of my best Ladybugs, remember?" She told Marinette with a soft look. 

"Oh," Marinette breathed out in wonder, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like Tikki in her life. She gently held Tikki in her hands and placed a soft kiss on her head. Tikki soothingly smiled at her before settling back at her place. 

"Right" Marinette cleared her throat remembering that she had a story to complete. "I still had his and Mayura's miraculous. Once he'd taken my miraculous I managed to grab Chat and bring him at a safer distance. We were both hurt, he was still in shock, so we decided to get away from him while he was distracted and regroup. " 

She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts and courage to go through the next part, "We knew what he wanted to do with the miraculous. He wanted to bring back his wife, he kept saying it over and over again that everything would be fine once she was back. But we didn't realize he'd do it right then," she shook her head feeling numb, She told Tikki about the coffin and what or rather who was in it, explained that Adrien pretty much went into shock the moment he saw his mother, " It was only a matter of minutes then. Before we could even think much less move, he unified you and Plagg and he made the wish." 

"But the price," Tikki whispered, horrified, "What about the price?" 

Marinette looked up with tears burning her eyes, she shook her head, clutching her doll again. A tear fell down on the doll's forehead, absorbing into the fabric.

"No," Tikki said as realization dawned upon her.

Marinette swallowed down a sob, " He was right there Tik," She murmured through the tears," and then he wasn't. He..He fell down..and I..I caught him...I was so sure that it was the shock. But he-he wasn't breathing, he wasn't breathing Tiki. I was holding him and I was- and he wasn't-" Marinette broke into sobs. 

Tikki herself looked close to tears seeing her holder, so broken, " He's safe now Marinette, You're both safe now." She reminded Marinette gently.

Marinette nodded her head, taking in a deep breath, "Right, He's safe. We're safe." She repeated to herself a few times before she was reasonably calm enough to continue," When I realized, I-I must have screamed or something. I don't-I don't remember. Just that he-Hawkmoth- he saw us, he lost concentration and the powers must have managed to overwhelm him," She remembered reading about that in one of her guardian books," He somehow managed to cataclysm himself, I….he was gone by the time I looked back." She finished with a grim look towards Tikki. 

"What about the wish?" Tikki asked after a long silence, " Did it work?" 

Marinette shook her head, " I wouldn't know." She admitted tiredly, " I...I was grieving. I still am Tikki, even if he's okay now, I did lose him." The thought sent a chill down her back, she suddenly felt a lot colder.

"It's okay, Marinette." Tikki, bless her heart, patted Marinette cheek. "You managed to come back, somehow. We can find a way to fix this mess now." 

"Actually," Marinette wiped the corner of her eyes with the back of a hand, " _we_ found a way back. Couldn't do it without you, Tikki."

It looked like Tikki wanted to ask exactly how they did it but seeing the exhaustion on Marinette's face, she turned off the lights instead. "Sleep now, Marinette. You can tell me in the morning."

"Doubt-" She yawned"-I'll get any sleep but sure," Marinette said even as her eyes drooped down, "Goodnight Tikki."

"Goodnight Marinette,"

As a stray tear slipped down her neck, Marinette promised herself she'd give that boy the biggest hug as soon as she saw him. Maybe if she hugged him hard enough, it'll take away this hollow feeling inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hug scene is what brought forth this fanfiction in the first place, it was the first scene I wrote for this story and I can't help but grin at our baby kitten all confused while Ladybug showers him with love. He deserves all of it and more of course. Let me know what you think of the chapter down below, I'd love to hear your thoughts even if it is one line.  
> -Marey


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien's morning started out great.

He woke up from a wonderful dream about Ladybug, about them meeting on a rooftop. Then, his morning turned even greater when he realized that it _wasn’t_ a dream. 

He got ready in a sort of trance, all the while his thoughts were occupied by the thoughts of his lady. It felt like his cheeks were perpetually pink since even Nathalie noticed it. He could feel Plagg vibrating with laughter when she pulled out a thermometer and checked him to see if he had a fever. 

Embarrassing? Yes. Did it stop his blushing? Nope. Rather the embarrassment added to the color on his cheeks. He spent the ride to the school looking outside the window, lost in thoughts, steadily ignoring the looks Nathalie sent at him. 

It was a surprise that even in his absent-mindedness, he managed to notice Marinette. She was leaning against the stair railing, her head tilted back a little, eyes closed and arms wrapped around herself. He smiled a bit wondering whether Marinette had fallen asleep standing up, it would be just like her. Giving a small shake of his head, he stepped out of the car.

It was then that something dawned on him. Marinette didn’t look happy or asleep. In fact, her whole being seemed to emit sadness, the downward tilt of her lips, the way her teeth bit into her lower lip, the way her arms were wrapped around herself as if trying to hold herself together. It just seemed wrong. 

The happy rush he had since waking up seemed to dissipate a little in the face of his friends' sadness. He stood a bit straighter and putting a smile on his face he waved, calling out, “ Marinette.” 

Marinette’s eyes snapped open and in the next second, they met his. 

“Adrien,” she said and a smile lit up her face, like just seeing him had seeped away all the sadness from her body. Her smile turned his own into a real one. Adrien absently noted that she’d forgone her usual get up. Wearing a simple black T-shirt that was half tucked in her dark jeans, she looked strikingly different especially with her hair up in a ponytail,

He was still debating whether it was a good different (the lack of color somehow bothered him since Marinette was such a colorful person) when Marinette crossed the few stairs that were between them and reached him. 

“Hi,” She breathed out, her eyes ran over his face, looking for something. She must have found it because some of the tension in her shoulders loosened.

“Hello, Marinette. You’re early today.” Adrien smiled, meeting her eyes with his, and to his surprise, she didn’t look away, as usual, instead, she met his gaze head-on, an unknown emotion in her eyes. 

“Yeah, I guess I am huh?” She paused for a second looking contemplative, then added, ” Adrien. Can I ask you for something? It may sound weird but...Please.” She was looking at him so hopefully that he knew there was no way he’d refuse whatever she asked of him.

Adrien smiled instead,” Of course, Marinette. We’re friends, aren’t we?” 

Marinette shook her head, smiling a bit as if it was some inside joke then looked back at him,” Can I hug you?” 

He wondered for a second whether he’d heard correctly, then he nodded while opening his mouth to say yes but the breath was knocked out of him as she stepped into his space the moment he nodded and hugged him.

She hugged him tightly, her arms coming to rest around his shoulders. She breathed deeply, melting completely in his hold, and it was then that he realized how wound up she’d been. Adrien hesitated for a single second before he hugged her back, putting his arms around her waist and letting himself relax into the embrace. For some time, he forgot where they were, forgot that there were probably students watching them, forgot that they had a class to get to, all he remembered was Marinette and how the feeling of her in his arms felt so familiar. 

Marinette tightened her hold for a second before pulling away, her eyes caught his for a second and a small smile made its way to her lips, “Thank you, Adrien,” She said low enough that he would have missed it if he wasn’t so focused on her. 

“Are you okay, M-Marinette?” Adrien asked, his face feeling warm. He wanted to make sure she was alright even though he really didn’t mind hugging her.

Marinette shook her head with the same, slightly sad, smile and took a step back, her arms wrapped around her torso as she stared up at him, “Just...really needed a hug. That's all,” She told him, then looking behind him she nodded her head towards the entrance to the school, “ We should get going or You’ll be late and Ma’am Bustier wouldn’t like that,”

“Just me? You’ll be late too, Marinette.” He told her laughingly but obediently followed her, leaving the topic of her unexpected, but not unwelcome, request behind. 

“ Nuh-uh, Me,” She pointed to herself,” I’m _always_ late, so it doesn’t really matter at this point but you on the other hand,” She turned teasing eyes towards him,” are mostly on time and if you aren’t, Ma’am Bustier might just accuse me of influencing you.” 

“Well it wouldn’t be wrong,” Adrien threw back, enjoying the banter. He could tell Marinette was changing the topic so he wouldn’t dig into what had her upset but he didn’t want to push.

Marinette rolled her eyes but before she could reply Chloe chose to make her entrance, clinging onto Adrien's arm and complaining about….something. Adrien couldn’t pay much attention, he was more focused on the fact that somehow Marinette had managed to slip away before Chloe could target her for coming in with Adrien. 

When they reached the class, Adrien’s eyes automatically searched for Marinette, only to find her leaning against the side of her desk, as Alya pointed an accusing finger at her. 

“And, I had to find out from Rose?” Alya sounded incredulous, “Girl, why didn’t you tell me?” 

Marinette sighed a bit,” Because it wasn’t a big deal?” She said, putting her bag down on her seat. 

“Wasn't a big deal,” Alya slowly repeated her words, staring at Marinette with disbelief. Rose was standing on a lower step looking down at her shoes, she looked a little guilty. 

Chloe took one look at the group of girls and rolling her eyes made her way to her own seat. 

The girls still hadn’t noticed him.

“I just needed a hug and he was the first person I saw,” Marinette finally admitted and Adrien realized that Rose must have seen them hugging and told Alya. Marinette sounded so sad for a second that he just wished he could stride up to her and hug her again. 

Thankfully, Alya must have had the same idea because all the fight drained out of her,” Come on, Mari, you should’ve just said so!” and she pulled her best friend into a hug. Marinette hugged her back but their hug didn’t last as long, Adrien tried not to feel a bit pleased that Marinette had hugged him longer. 

Rose was the next to hug Marinette, it looked like she was whispering something too and Marinette was shaking her head with a small reassuring smile. 

“Dude, Is today ‘Hug Marinette’ Day?” A voice asked next to him, Adrien startled a little. Before he could ask, Nino walked past him with a small greeting and with a kiss on Alya’s cheek, pulled Marinette into a side hug. Marinette hugged back for a moment before pinching his side, making him move away with a small laugh. Adrien went over to join them, waving in greeting. 

“Good Morning, Sunshine,” Alya smirked a little, her eyes glinting dangerously but before she could say something, Marinette nudged her a bit and shook her head.

Just then, Mme Bustier walked into the class causing everyone to scramble to their seats. 

As he sat down on his seat, Adrien made a note to thank Marinette later for saving him from what was surely a round of merciless teasing. He cast one last look at her before the lesson began only to find out she was already looking at him, he turned back towards the teacher and took out his book. If he was a bit distracted throughout the lecture, well, no one but he was aware of that. 

**Xxxx**

Lunch brought with it another change, as somehow Adrien found himself sitting at a table with Nino, Alya, and Marinette. He wasn’t sure who exactly was the one to suggest visiting the nearby cafe but he certainly didn’t mind.

Alya and Nino were doing most of the talking while he chimed in whenever necessary. Marinette though, Marinette was quiet, very unusually quiet. She usually was around him, quiet that is, or she’d stutter like crazy but this somber sort of mood was not something they were used to. It seemed like her small bout of happiness from the morning had slipped away as the day went by. 

Alya seemed to finally have enough cause she turned her whole focus on her best friend, “ Okay that is it. What's wrong?” 

“Huh?” Marinette snapped out of whatever thought she was tangled in.

“ _That_ .” Alya pointed at her as if Marinette had just proved her point, “ What's going on with you? You’ve been sad all day, you’re wearing all black,” She counted on her fingers,”, this is what, the third time you’ve zoned out on us in the last _hour._ So what's wrong? Why are you acting like someone just died?” 

Marinette stilled for a second, her eyes a bit wide in shock. 

Adrien could see the regret taking hold on Alya but before she could say something Marinette took a deep breath and leaned back on her chair, “I’m sorry,” She mumbled, “ I’ve just,” She looked thoughtful, “It's just family stuff,” she finally said, “ It was Papas birthday yesterday and my grandpa finally made up with him, ” She ran a finger around the rim of her drink,” I’ve just been thinking about relationships and misunderstandings, it's...I’ll be fine soon, I promise.” Marinette looked at Alya in the last part.

Alya pushed up her glasses, and leaned forward a bit, “ I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed.” 

Marinette just shrugged with a smile and the conversation went back to normal. Adrien couldn’t help but sneak glances at Marinette. He remembered seeing her yesterday. She had looked so happy with her grandpa, while today she looked like she had the weight of the whole world on her shoulders. How could one night make such a difference?

As if she could read his thoughts, Marinette leaned towards him a bit, Adrien leaned in as well. 

“Stop worrying,” She whispered to him, a soft look in her eyes, “I’m a pro at making myself sad, overthinking does that, you know. Don’t go down the same path I did,” She advised sagely, but the corner of her lips lifting up betrayed her amusement. 

Adrien nodded back seriously, controlling the smile that threatened to escape. She stared at him another second before moving to her original position and taking a big sip of her tea. 

The rest of the day went by as normal as it could. No Akuma attack, Thankfully, though a small guilty part of him couldn’t help but wish there was one, only so he could see Ladybug again. On the other hand, Marinette seemed to do a lot better after lunch, she smiled and nodded at all the right times even if she did spend most of her time sketching something. It was better than her sitting all forlorn. 

There was no photo shoot scheduled for the day, and his Chinese tutor even complimented his pronunciation but none of that would change the fact that Adrien was eating dinner all on his own again. Well, Plagg and him but still, dinners were always lonely. By this point he wasn’t even surprised, , he’d stopped expecting his father at dinner quite some time ago but that didn’t mean it didn’t sting a little.

He said goodnight to their cook, as was his habit, and sprinted to his room, casting only a fleeting glance at the photograph hanging over the staircase. 

Despite living in the same manor, he missed his father. Hopefully, they’d get to spend time together during their trip to England, Adrien thought ruefully, taking his shoes off and falling down on the bed with a heavy sigh. He wondered whether his father had arranged for a visit to his Aunt's place, his father _had_ been uncharacteristically strict about visits to his aunts since his mother’s disappearance, so there was no way to be sure until he was told of their trip schedule.

Adrien moved until he was lying upside down on the bed, head half hanging over the foot side. He stared outside the windows with a contemplative look. 

“Don’t even think about it, kid.” Plagg lazily spoke from where he was lounging on the bed,” You met her yesterday.” 

“But-But what if she’s patrolling, Plagg?” He argued back, casting a longing look outside. 

“Well, she would’ve told ya yesterday wouldn’t she have, ” Plagg drawled, “ so don’t mess with my nap time.”

“It's always your nap time,” Adrien grumbled back childishly but acceded to his point. They usually patrolled on random nights every week, so if there was a patrol, she would’ve told him or messaged him. He _had_ transformed to check his messages as soon as he got home so he had no room to argue. 

He sighed, he’d just wanted to see Ladybug, especially after yesterday. An unbidden redness rose to his cheeks and ears as soon as he thought back to his partner. He almost couldn't believe he hadn't dreamed the entire interaction, but it _had_ happened. He had gushed to Plagg the moment they got home and the kwami had teased him about his lovesickness whenever he got the chance so it had to be real.

Ladybug had kissed his hands, his forehead, his cheeks-Adrien put a hand on his eyes as his face got even more red, a dopey smile on his face, she’d hugged him, called him her kitty and-and….she ’d cried. The smile left his lips as he remembered his partner's distress, he’d never seen Ladybug as upset as she was yesterday and it broke his heart to see her in such pain. The fact that it was due to her worrying about him didn’t bring him any happiness, rather it made him worried. How much did Ladybug stress about his recklessness for it to bring her to this point?

He sighed tiredly but resolved to try and take fewer risks in future, though that didn’t apply while saving his Lady’s life of course, for that purpose he was willing to take any risk necessary. 

Adrien slept with a small smile on his face and if he tried hard enough, he could almost imagine arms wrapping around him but whose arms were they, Ladybugs or Marinette’s? Before he could think harder on it, he slipped into a deep sleep and by morning that random thought had completely escaped his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo what did you think about the back to school interaction? I really wanted to write Adrien's reaction to the previous night...so I did. What do you think is happening and what will happen? Let me know what you think down below, even one-liners are appreciated. Plus Thank you so much for the love and support everyone.  
> -Marey  
> P.s: I am sure we all know what the 'inside joke' was. Poor oblivious Adrien.


	4. Chapter 4

“Pound it,” The two Parisian heroes lazily bumped their fists together, almost leaning into each other as they watched Mr.Ramier walk away sheepishly. A petty part of Ladybug wondered if she could somehow get pigeons banned from Paris, at least then they wouldn’t have to deal with Mr.Pigeon every other day. Mr.Ramier was the sweetest person but honestly, this was what the eighteenth time he had gotten akumatized? There had to be some limit right? 

“I dunno why-” Her words cut off by a yawn,” I dunno why Hawkmoth even bothers with Mr.Pigeon anymore.” Ladybug ran a hand over her face, casting a groggy glance at Chat.” I mean...it doesn’t _work._ That much is clear. All it does is waste our time and cause _you_ allergies,” She bopped his previously red nose causing him to scrunch up his nose and send a half-hearted glare at her. 

“Maybe he’s trying to irritate us enough that we’d just give up our miraculous,” Chat shrugged, a beep from his ring making him frown.

“Defeat by sleepiness,” Ladybug chuckled, her shoulders slumping a bit,” That’ll be kinda funny, huh?”

Chat placed a hand on her shoulder, peering at her face with a worried look on his face,” Are you okay my Lady?” 

Somehow the fact that Adrien had said almost the same thing to Marinette the other day seemed really funny but she tried not to laugh, she didn’t want to make Chat more worried than he already was and acting like a sleep drunk person would definitely do that.

“I’m fine,” She shook her head, trying to clear her mind a little,” Just some sleep troubles. Nothing you need to worry about, my Minou.” She smiled up at him sleepily. Chat stared at her for a second, his lips pressed together, then he looked away, a redness creeping up his neck, and when he looked back at her Ladybug resisted the urge to coo. He looked so cute when he blushed.

Another warning beep from her earrings, Chat’s face fell a bit, Ladybug shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

“I’ll see ya soon, Chat.” She ruffled his hair before jumping away, hooking her yoyo to a nearby pole and allowing it to carry her away. She landed on a roof nearby where Chat couldn’t see her and looked down at him.

Chat touched his hair reverently and let out an adoring sigh, she couldn’t read his lips from so far away but seeing the happy look on his face made her feel a bit giddy as well, or it could be the sleep deprivation, who knows?

She had spent the whole night baking while thinking over different ways she could change history and how one thing could change another and so on until her future knowledge becomes useless. So how exactly was she supposed to cause a controlled change?

As she fell through the trapdoor, transforming back as she landed on the bed, the idea of getting back to her planning was tempting but she needed at least some sleep to function for school. She stared at the alarm clock and let out a groan, it was four am, Mr.Pigeon really had to attack before the sun rose, really? But at the very least some sleep was better than none, so guiding Tiki to the box of cookies, she sank into her bed and put a pillow on her head. She already dreaded the school day. 

**Xxxx**

Marinette walked into class the next day with a box of dozen or so cupcakes. She hadn’t exactly counted them before shoving them into a box at the last minute as she rushed out of the bakery. She was almost late to class, almost she says because Mme Bustier was just one step behind her as she ran into the class and landed on her seat, breathing heavily. 

“Aaaaand Safe!” Alya commented, making the nearby students laugh.

Marinette aimed a playful glare at Alya and stage-whispered,” Watch it Miss Cesaire or you won’t be getting any of this,” She opened the box to show the row of yummy cupcakes. 

Alya gasped, putting a hand on her chest,” You wouldn’t dare deprive me of the yummy goodness!” 

“Try me.” Marinette threw back a smug smile on her face.

“Okay, That's enough girls. May I remind you the class has started?” Mme Bustier called out making the best friends grin sheepishly and give an apology. 

They could still hear some of their classmates giggling at their antics but decided to focus on the class for now as Mme Bustier started taking attendance. The last thing Marinette needed was being sent to the principal. 

As Mme Bustier began her lesson, Marinette tried to keep her attention on the teacher, but it was easier said than done. She knew all of this material, so it was kind of boring listening to the same lectures again. She tried her best to pay attention but just like yesterday she only managed to last 10 minutes or so before she started doodling the sides of her notebook, knowing she’d most likely fall asleep if she didn’t keep her mind occupied. 

She ignored the look Alya sent at her, and by the end of the lecture, the margins of her notebook were filled with cat paws and small Ladybugs. Mme Bustier concluded the lesson and just as she was about to go out Marinette called out to her and made sure to hand her a strawberry cupcake, one of her favorites. 

“Thank you, Marinette.” Mme Bustier told her with a smile but then added,” Though I didn’t appreciate how distracted you were today.” 

Marinette blushed a bit,” Sorry Madame, I didn’t sleep well last night.”

Mme Bustier nodded her head in understanding,” I’ll let it go this time. Just take care of yourself.”

Marinette nodded with a smile then as her teacher walked out of the classroom, she turned to her friends,” So...who wants cupcakes?” 

The class broke into cheers as Marinette distributed the cupcakes. Chloe and Sabrina refused to have one, even if Chloe had to force Sabrina into giving hers back, no surprise there and while she could hear Lila complaining as Nathaniel gave her a cupcake, something about allergies and gluten, she didn’t bother to listen.

She just returned to her seat and made her way to the cafeteria with Alya, Nino, and Adrien. They all thanked her as she handed them their cupcakes, putting down the box on the table as they sat down.

Alya bit into her second cupcake with gusto, “ These are _sooo_ good, Mari. What's the occasion though?” 

Nino also let out an inquiring sound, like he was thinking the same thing. 

“Stress baking,” She said, picking at her own cupcake, she had scooped up and eaten the icing before but didn’t feel like eating the actual cupcake. 

“Stress baking?” Adrien asked, his eyes curious. Marinette gave her unfinished cupcake to Alya who happily took it from her. 

“Marinette bakes when she’s stressed,” Alya told him before breaking off a piece of the cupcake and offering it to Nino who ate it from her fingers, looking down at his phone. 

“I bake _and draw,_ but yeah mostly I bake. ” Marinette corrected but then turned her attention towards Adrien, flashing him a small smile,” It's a good outlet for frustration. Plus, it results in something tasty most of the time.” 

Alya nodded her head in agreement that yes, Marinette’s baking was very tasty.

Adrien looked thoughtful for a while, he opened his mouth like he was going to say something then closed it again. Finally, he hesitantly asked,” But doesn’t that mean you’ve been stressed lately?”

Although she was touched by his concern, she didn’t want him to worry, he had enough to worry about at home without her adding to it, “I got over it.” She smiled to show him that she was fine,” As I said, Baking’s a good outlet.” and that was that. Adrien let go of the topic as the bell rang to indicate the next period. 

They all gathered their books and started getting up to leave the cafeteria and move to the next class. Marinette excused herself to make a trip to the locker room to get her book since she’d forgotten before. Alya offered to come with her but Marinette didn’t want her to get into trouble too. She just got her books and made her way back to the classroom as quickly as possible. Thankfully, She wasn’t very late so Ms. Mendeleiev just spared a single glance at her before ordering them to open their books.

Marinette let out a sigh of relief and sitting on her stool, she cast a side glance at Alya to remember where they were before opening her own book.

**Xxxx**

"Oooooh did you see this?" Alya waved her phone around, just as class ended "There is a cafe nearby that's selling superhero-inspired milkshakes, we have to try them!" 

Alya looked excited, just like she did at any mention of the superheroes. Marinette looked at her fondly, she had almost forgotten how starstruck Alya used to be. Two years of fighting had toned down her hero worship to a happy friendship instead. Her Alya had loved being a superhero, even with all its ups and downs. Marinette shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts, this was her Alya, just a younger version of her. 

Nino plucked the phone from Alya's hand and looked at it," I've been there before, they have good food. You guys good to go?" He looked at Adrien just as Alya turned her pleading eyes towards Marinette.

Adrien winced a little," Sorry. I still have some packing to do. Maybe some other time?" He ran a hand over the back of his head looking apologetic. 

“Are you going somewhere, Adrien?” Marinette asked him, though she was pretty sure she knew. 

“London. It's a two-day trip.” He told them,” Father was invited to the Royal wedding and I have to go with him.” He said with such low enthusiasm that one might think he was going to a funeral instead of a wedding.

Then Marinette flinched at her own thought, remembering how Adrien had once told her that his uncle had died around the same time and his father hadn’t let him attend the funeral. Plus his Aunt lived in London didn’t she? No wonder he was upset.

“That sucks for you,” Alya said, linking her arm with Nino’s as they made their way out of the class, “We have a physics test the day after you come back.” She thought for a second,” Though it's probably no trouble for you huh Model boy?” She asked, to which Adrien just shrugged.

“I’ll probably get by,” He said, sticking her hands into his pockets.

“And get the best marks,” Nino remarked teasingly, bumping their shoulders together making Adrien chuckle. 

Marinette smiled at them, though it dimmed a little the next second. Adrien was leaving tomorrow, she needed to figure out what to do and the power points she had made the night before were of no help. She couldn’t bear to hurt Marianne the way she had before, especially on purpose and how could she forget the embarrassment she felt, she couldn’t look at Adrien for days.

But if she doesn’t mess up, does that mean there will be no Akuma that day or would a different Akuma take its place? One that may not be that easily defeated. 

Adrien, Nino, and Alya were still talking but she toned them out, barely noticing as they reached the courtyard. As she absently fiddled with the strap of her bag, she all of a sudden remembered that since Gabriel was leaving with Adrien, Hawkmoth would only have a small window of opportunities where he could Akumatize someone and if she inconspicuously kept an eye in the area around the train station she could most likely catch any Akuma that does leave it. She nodded to herself, satisfied with her plan.

“Anything you’d like to share with the class, Miss Dupain?” Alya asked in a perfect imitation of Ms. Mendeleiev.

Marinette looked up to see all three of her friends looking at her, she smirked,” Just that since I accidentally studied for the test last week, I wouldn’t have to study as much as you."

Alya groaned a bit, thinking about all the work she’d have to do. She fell dramatically against Nino's side, as he gently patted her shoulder.

“There, There.” He said, making Alya stand up straight and glare at him, he raised his hands up in surrender. 

Adrien finally chimed in hesitantly, “I'm sure it's not that bad, Alya.”

“It's just not fair,” Alya mumbled crossing her arms in front of her.

Marinette hmm-ed then replied,” What was not fair was me spending my whole weekend studying for a test that was postponed last minute.”

“Well it's not our fault you didn’t get the mass text,” Alya defended herself. The boys looked back and forth between the two girls wondering if they should intervene before things accelerate. 

Marinette knew exactly whose fault it was that she didn’t get the text, after all, it was the bothersome Italian girl who sent out the text using Alya’s phone. It wasn’t the first time Lila targeted her and it wouldn’t be the last. But she really didn’t want to get into that can of worms right now, she had bigger problems to deal with,so she let it go.

“It ended up in my favor so it's fine anyway,” She finally said, jumping over the last step of the staircase, she turned towards them, “I’ll just have some extra time to do some deliveries for Maman and Papa.” or more truthfully, visit Master Fu.

“No wonder you’re so fit,” Alya poked her arm,” All that cycling, huff.” She fanned herself dramatically, as Marinette pushed her away laughing.

“Like you could talk, Miss let-me-chase-these-Akuma-on-feet.”

“Which is very dangerous.” Adrien stepped beside her, shaking his head. 

“And should be avoided as much as possible,” Nino finished with a pointed look at her as he joined Marinette's other side on.

Alya made talking signs with her hands,” Blah Blah. So what? Ladybug fixes everything anyways.” 

“She can’t always be there, Alya. She can’t always fix stuff.” Marinette said firmly, making all of them look at her in shock for a moment.

Älya shook herself out of it first,” Of Course she can.” She laughed a bit like Marinette was being silly,” She’s Ladybug.”

Marinette didn’t bother arguing, she knew Alya wouldn’t understand, none of them would. “Just...Just promise you’ll be careful okay?”

Alya gave her a hug, then pushed Nino with her hip to take his place,” Of course, girl. I promise. Call me Miss Careful from now on. ”

“Alya Cesaire becomes Alya Aware ” Adrien muttered under her breath, making Marinette chuckle. 

Their eyes met and Adrien smiled. And standing there, surrounded by her friends, laughing and teasing each other, Marinette allowed her brain to calm down for the first time in the past 24 hours and just enjoyed their company. There were plans to make, actions to take but moments like this made it all worth it. 

**Xxxx**

_“No,”_

Marinette’s eyes flashed open, she breathed out through her nose as she tried to calm her racing heart.Her heart was trying to escape her chest, She sat up, pushing her comforter off of her as she tried to catch her breath.

Images flashed before her closed eyes; Her standing over a bleeding Adrien, purple gloves encasing her hands, the throbbing of wings behind her, his frightened eyes looking at her, the curl of darkness in her chest.

She shook her head trying to shake the dream away from her mind. It wasn’t real, she told herself, her breath slowly turning back to normal as she tried to occupy herself with the thoughts of what was to come. Adrien was leaving today.

A simple glance at the clock showed the time as 4 am. Marinette yawned, stretching out her arms. It was clear she wasn’t going to get any more sleep so it was better to get prepared for the day ahead of her. Her stomach grumbled reminding her that she hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday morning.

Tikki was visibly asleep so she didn’t disturb her and climbed down the stairs from her bed. Her eyes fell on the chaise remembering falling asleep there yesterday after she came home from school. She had planned to only take a nap but seems like the sleepless nights had caught up to her. She smiled a bit realizing that her Papa must have carried her to her bed while she was asleep, she would have to remember to give him a big hug when she saw him. 

She pulled up her hair and gathered it into a messy bun as she pulled out a navy blue peasant top and some jeans. She laid them on the couch for later on, then went to freshen up. Though she did not plan to write a love letter to Adrien-what was she even thinking last time?-she did want him to think of her on his trip. What better way to do that than to meet him at the train station to say goodbye. 

It would be better to follow the path she had before, she’d visit Master Fu then visit Adrien and deliver Marianne’s letter…..or perhaps it would be better to deliver the letter before, in case there was a chance of her being akumatized because of the actual letter. After all, emotions worked in unexpected ways.

“This is going to be a loooong day,” Marinette shook her head looking at her reflection. She just hoped it was less of a disaster this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies!   
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and for supporting this story. Time-travel stories are some of my favorite even if they are tricky to write so I am glad to see that you guys like this story. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. In the next chapter, we will deal with the Backwarder episode (I still feel second-hand embarrassment whenever I think of it), what do you think will happen? Anyways, Let me know your thoughts on this chapter down below, even one-liners count.  
> -Ms


	5. Chapter 5

Placing the last passionfruit macaron in the small pink box, Marinette moved away and admired her work from afar. Over the last year, her baking had improved, and it showed in her work; Each macaroon a perfect circle with the right amount of shine and no ruined batch this time.

Her Papa had been pleasantly surprised at her increasing interest in baking, even if a bit cautious since her last attempt had caused such a disaster. Nevertheless, he had been very proud of her, and Marinette couldn’t help but glow with happiness even if she had in a way cheated. The Marinette from this time had hardly baked as much as her so of course it tasted better; she ignored the fact that it directly correlated with the amount of stress she was under.

She closed the box and carried it out of the kitchen, intent on getting ready as soon as possible so she could get Master Fu his medicine. She climbed up her ladder only to start as she was pulled into her room by her arm. The box almost fell from her hand, ruining hours of hard work, a squeak left her mouth as it moved precariously on her hand before she steadied it. 

Marinette let out a breath of relief. She could hardly spare the time to bake another batch.

“Girl, you’re finally back! Your mum assured us that it’ll take you like 5 minutes but we’ve been waiting for almost half an hour. ” Alya complained, crossing her hands and looking at her through tired eyes.

Looking around she realized that her friends were lying in various states of sleep around her room. Mylene was curled up on the floor, soft snores escaping her, Rose and Juleka were lying on the chaise facing towards Marinette, Rose held up a hand in greeting but Marinette could see her eyes fighting to stay open and she was pretty sure that those were Alix’s shoes she could see laying on the foot side of her bed. 

“Yeah, I guess she forgot to tell me..” Marinette slowly said, putting the box on her desk. She turned back towards Alya,” What’s going on? Its, “She looked at the clock,” eight in the morning”

“This is what’s going on,” Alya thrust a notepad in her hands. It was a list of sorts. “We all wrote down our plans to help you, now we just have to choose what to do.” 

“What to do...for what?” Marinette felt stupid for not catching up, she looked down at the list: Kidnapping, disguising as a royal, sending the trains on strike, making Adrien miss the train. Oh, _right_.

“Most of the suggestions aren’t that good but the train one has some merit or, or you could confess once in for all!” 

Rose squealed, there was a thud from above and a mumbled curse that Marinette chose to ignore. She focused her attention on Alya instead.

“Alya-”

“Yes, You’ll confess right as he’s about to go and he’ll want you to be his girlfriend. Of course, I’ll be there to take all the pictures you want and-”

She tried again, “Alya, I can’t-”, She held up her hands.

“Of course you can! This is the perfect chance, then you wouldn’t have to spend your time worrying about what might happen and-”

“Alya. _Stop_.” Marinette finally got out,” What are you doing?” 

“Saving your love life of course.” Alya adjusted her glasses, “Nino mentioned that Kagami is going with Adrien on the trip! And considering how down you’ve been lately I didn’t want this to ruin your mood any further.”

“Aw, Alya.” Marinette pulled her into a hug,” That’s so sweet.” She broke their embrace with a smile, “ But you guys don’t have to worry about me.” She addressed her half-asleep friends, “I don’t care if Kagami is going on the trip with Adrien.” 

“Yeah right.”,Alix scoffed as she climbed down and plopped next to Rose on the chaise pushing Juleka off the other side with a small thud. Juleka looked dazed laying on the ground before she saw Alix and accepted her fate, laying down next to Mylene on the carpet.

“When Kagami and Adrien went to a movie premiere together you were sure they would get _married_ somehow and now that they’re going on a weekend trip together, you’re _not_ worried? Sometimes I don’t understand how your brain works Marinette.” Alya put her hands on Marinette’s shoulders, shaking her head. 

“Hear, Hear”, sleepy voices chorused, even Mylene joined in.

Marinette looked at the other girls, “I am just…I really like Adrien, guys.”

“Yeah, we know,” Juleka muttered. 

“I want him to feel the same way but I can’t force him to love me.” She wrapped her arms around herself, looking away from Alya’s searching gaze,” As long as he’s happy I am too, even if it is with her and not me. I can live with that. ”

And she had lived with it hadn’t she. 

Once upon a lifetime, when every day felt like a challenge when she chose to walk away, to let him be with her. She’d done it, even if it hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. Her first love, her first heartbreak. Even if she now knew it had been her minou all along, that he had loved her till the very end, it didn’t take away the pain from those first few weeks, before she learned to live with it, before she learned to support him instead of pushing him away as far as possible.

“I am so proud you girl.”

The girls piled into a hug and sat on the floor. Mylene snored. Marinette laughed, “Okay, you guys should go get some sleep.” She patted Mylene’s head who was passed out again against her shoulder.

“At least go say goodbye to him,” Alya finally said.

“I plan to,” She grinned. The girls high-fived her before stumbling out of her room one by one like sleepy zombies, Juleka and Rose almost carrying Mylene down. 

“You know what Tikki,”

Tikki let out an inquiring sound. 

“Maybe the idea of a note isn’t that bad,” She picked up a pen with a smile. 

After she was done writing the note she folded it and placed it inside the box. She put on the clothes she’d put out for the day and pulled her hair into a ponytail. 

“We should go, I am not wasting time on the subway.” She declared, holding out a hand for Tikki to land on, ”We can call on the doctor a bit earlier if we get there now and it’ll take no time to get Master Fu’s medicine”

“Good Idea, Marinette.” 

Marinette caressed her small head with a finger,” Tikki, _Spots on_.” 

Xxxxx

Marinette swung around the bag with Master Fu’s medications and walked back towards his flat. She turned on her phone only to let out a small sigh as the time appeared as 9:30. It was clear she wouldn’t have time to explain everything to Master Fu. It was the doctor's fault really, Marinette wouldn’t have lost almost an hour if the doctor hadn’t insisted on contacting Master Fu to confirm his illness before she followed her to his home. 

Master Fu had been quite surprised that she knew of his illness since Wayzz had come back to him without finding her but willingly let the doctor check him. Marinette giggled remembering the overdramatic way he acted, she had missed him more than she realized. They hadn’t talked much because she had rushed out to get his medicine as soon as the doctor gave her the prescription, but she planned to remedy that. They had a lot to talk about, a lot more than Master Fu probably imagined.

When Marinette opened the door to Master Fu’s flat it was to the vision of him laying in the same place she had left him but with a hand on his stomach. Seeing her enter he let out a breath of relief which turned into a pained groan,” You’re back, Marinette! That's good, I don’t know how much time I have left.” He put the back of his hand on his forehead.

Marinette shook her head with a smile and sat down next to Master Fu,” Master Fu, you're over worrying; it's just an upset stomach, that's all! Take your medicine. You’ll be better in no time, trust me.”

Master Fu shook his head, “You can’t be sure, I am 186 years old, remember; the doctor doesn't know that.”

Shaking away the feeling of Deja vu, Marinette leaned a little back, looking at Master Fu a bit cautiously. 

“Actually..” She began, “I  _ am  _ sure.” She peered at Master Fu through half-lidded eyes, “Perhaps, surer than I’ve ever been, about anything.”

Master Fu stilled, staring at her with an unknown look in his eyes. 

“Marinette?” 

She tried to find the right words to explain what she had done. Marinette gulped, then steeled herself,” Did you know the combined powers of all the Kwami can allow you to change the past and as a result the future.”

She could sense the moment her words registered in his mind. A gasp escaped him.

Marinette prepared herself for any sort of scolding she’d get, for Master Fu to ask her to give back her miraculous (not that she’d give it back without at least trying to change his mind) but didn’t expect Master Fu to look as saddened as he did. 

“What have I done to you, Child.” He whispered then turning his head a bit he called out,”Wayzz, is the time stream stable? Check with Fluff will you?” 

Both of them stayed quiet as Wayzz disappeared into the miracle box. A few minutes passed in uneasy silence, Marinette staring at Master Fu as he stared at the ceiling.

“Everything seems to be on point, Master!” Wayzz declared coming out of the box, “Nothing to worry about.”

An unseen tension disappeared from Marinette’s shoulders, the confirmation that they hadn’t damaged the time stream was more comforting than she thought it would be.

“Forgive me, Marinette.” Master Fu spoke quietly.

“What? Why are you apologizing, Master? I am the one who should be apologizing, I was the one who couldn’t deal with the fact that I lost….who wasn’t strong enough to live in that future so selfishly chose to change it.” She replied ruefully,

A hand rested on hers on her knee, she raised her eyes to meet Master Fu’s, “If your intentions had been impure, this would not have worked.” Master Fu looked tired but determined,” similarly, it wouldn’t have worked unless you were the guardian of the time.” 

Marinette nodded her head,” I am a guardian too, or I was I guess.”

“Which means I left you alone to deal with Hawkmoth” He paused, ”A person could break under all that pressure,” Master Fu looked sorrowful, Marinette looked away. She did not want to deal with those feelings right now, the feeling of abandonment and loss.

The ringing of an alarm broke her away from her thoughts.

She shook her head, standing up, ”Master, I have to go. I need to stop something that ends up giving Hawkmoth a huge advantage; we can continue our discussion later on.”

“You know who he is,” Master Fu said as a fact rather than a question. 

“So do you,” She threw back, then pointed towards the medicine, “Take your medicine Master Fu, I’ll see you in a few hours. We have a lot to talk about.” 

It wasn’t until she was swinging between the buildings on her way to the river banks that she realized that she hadn’t had the chance to talk to Master about Marianne and he hadn’t given her the letter, probably because they were both distracted. 

Marinette contemplated whether or not to go back for the letter, if she does go back for the letter then Marianne wouldn’t have to spend another day waiting for a sign that her feelings were reciprocated but on the other hand, delivering the letter when Hawkmoth is not around would be  safer.

Her mind made up, she sent a mental apology to Marianne and turned towards the train station instead. She was sure Marianne would understand; waiting another day was a better option than risk getting akumatized and revealing Master Fu’s existence, putting all of them in danger, and setting off a chain of events that ends up in disaster. 

Ladybug landed on a building on the side of the station from where she could keep an eye on both the station and the sky above it. Pink light engulfed her as she de-transformed. Marinette put down her small bag on the ground, and took out some of the wrapped macaroons, giving one to Tikki.

She closed the bag containing the pink box and sat down leaning against the chimney, looking at the station. There was no sign of Adrien or his train yet though she was sure it would arrive soon.

“Mmm, this is really yummy, Marinette” Tikki gushed, putting the last bit of the macaroon in her mouth. 

Marinette smiled,” Let's hope Adrien thinks so too,” She then sighed, picking at the strap of her bag, she took another deep breath, her mind whirling, “Do you think I am making the right choice, Tikki?” She asked, clarifying the next second, “to tell Master Fu about me and the future.” 

“I think that you are doing what feels right,” Tikki paused,” and sometimes that is the best we can do. Master Fu can help you in your mission.”

“Yep, there is no way I can do what I planned to do without telling Master Fu and getting his help.” She conceded.” He is the guardian of this time even though he acts rash sometimes.” 

Tikki let out a surprised laugh. 

“What?” Marinette asked with raised eyebrows.

“I just never expected to hear that from you.” She came to rest on Marinette’s shoulder.

“Things change,” She said, remembering how abruptly she was given the guardianship, she turned back towards the station. People were starting to gather, she checked the time to see that it was still half an hour before the train came to the station. 

She sat there waiting with Tikki until there was a flash of familiar blonde on the station. A smile stretched across her lips, she transformed to get down from the building then sent Tikki off with a macaroon to keep watch while she said goodbye to Adrien.

**“Trains number 8625 and 8025 in the direction of Paris, Montparnasse are arriving on platform 12.”**

Making her way across the crowd she called out, “Adrien!” 

Xxxx

Adrien turned back just as he was about to follow Kagami onto the train, one foot on the steps and the other on the ground. A familiar figure was making its way to him, he couldn’t help but smile through his confusion. 

“Marinette?” He climbed down taking a few steps to meet her. 

The said girl was a bit breathless as she came to stand before him, a smile on her lips even as her eyes darted around a bit nervously. 

“What are you doing here?” He said before adding, “Not that I am not happy to see you.” 

“Deliveries, “ Marinette shrugged then smiled, “ I was nearby and thought I'd see if I could catch you.”

“Well you caught me,” He told her, smiling a bit. It was always good to see Marinette, she somehow managed to make everything brighter just by being around. Though she had been acting a bit different the past few days, Adrien thought, a sadness surrounded her on random occasions even if she tried to pretend it wasn’t there,.Thankfully, There was no sign of it as she stood in front of him smiling. 

They stood smiling at each other before Marinette hit her head with her hand, “I almost forgot! Silly me.” She put a hand in the bag that was hanging near her hip, “This is for you.” She handed him a pink box.

Their hands lingered over each other as he took the box from her. Adrien opened it to see it filled with macaroons, most of them a light pink with a few orange ones at the end. He looked up in surprise only to see a familiar pink gracing Marinette’s cheeks. 

“I remembered how down you looked talking about the trip, so I thought a nice snack might make the ride a bit easier.” She tucked her bangs behind her ear.

“Marinette....did you make these?” He asked, feeling a warmth curl in his chest at the thought,” It wasn’t a part of a fearsome stress-baking session was it?” He couldn’t help but tease. 

A surprised laugh escaped Marinette making him grin as well. Her eyes shone prettily as mirth filled them

“No, definitely not,” She shook her head, then pointed towards the box, “Most of them are passionfruit but I did add some orange ones. Alya mentioned Kagami was going with you and she likes orange so…”

“Thank you, Marinette” Adrien told her, a smile on his lips.“You didn't have to.“

“I know. I wanted to.“ She left no room for argument. There was a softness to her eyes that made Adrien’s breath catch a bit. 

A warning signal from the train broke their eye contact. 

“I have to go,” He couldn’t miss the train even if he really really wanted to at the moment. He imagined for a second what it’d feel like to just go with Marinette; They could spend the day together and probably share the macaroons under the shade of a tree. Maybe then she would open up about what was bothering her. 

“It's okay, I just wanted to say goodbye and maybe cheer you up a bit. Have fun, Adrien.” She looked hesitant for a second then she moved forward and placed her lips on his cheek, giving him a light peck before moving back just as quickly,” See you on Monday,” She picked her bag and walked away with one last glance. 

Adrien stayed frozen in his spot, a faint pink hue to his cheeks as he watched her walk away. A hand was placed on his shoulder as Nathalie asked him to get inside. 

A last glance at the train station allowed his eyes to meet with Marinette’s just as she was about to leave, she waved for the last time, Adrien raised up a hand in bye before he followed Nathalie into the train, the pink still staining his cheeks. 

He sat down next to Kagami, the pink box still in his hands, and opened the box to look at the macarons once more as the train conductor made the announcement for the departure of the train. 

The train started moving. 

He could see Kagami looking at him with curiosity, just as he was about to tell her about Marinette’s gift, he noticed a note taped inside the box. He pulled it off and unfolded it. 

A drawing of a little black kitten with big blue eyes, sitting curled up on the ground stared back at him; a piece of bread hung around its neck as it tilted its fluffy head. Accompanying the wonderful visual were the words, “A pure _ bread  _ cat to keep you company while you’re gone.”

Adrien burst into delighted laughter, he put a hand on his mouth to muffle the noise as his shoulders shook. After a while, he caught his breath, a big smile still stretching on his lips and showed the note to Kagami.

Kagami leaned a bit closer to read it, “I don’t get it.” She told him, her eyebrows knitted together. 

“It's a play on words, see.” He pointed out, “A pun.” His voice showed his enthusiasm.

“Oh, I see.” Kagami nodded, reading the words again,” That’s clever.”

“Yeah she really is,” Adrien whispered under his breath, a smile seemingly stuck on his face. He carefully folded the picture and placed it in his pocket, next to the charm bracelet that already rested there. He patted it one more time before offering Kagami some of the macaroons. 

Somehow he didn’t dread the trip nearly as much as before. 

Xxxx

“Anything?” Marinette asked Tikki who flew down to meet her. 

“Nothing yet, Marinette. I didn’t see an Akuma, unless one escaped my vision somehow.”, which was plausible but didn’t seem to be the case. 

Marinette flopped down on a nearby bench and twisted her ponytail around her finger,” Did we just waste the last one and a half hour keeping a lookout?” She sighed, leaning back as she looked at the clear blue sky, “ I could've used the time to fill in Master Fu.”

“Don’t say that Marinette,” Tikki sat down on the bench handle, “It wasn’t a waste of time. You got to say goodbye to Adrien. Plus you were the one that said it's always better to be careful.” 

“Yeah,” Marinette looked at the track where the train had been standing just a few minutes ago, “maybe not a total waste after all” She remembered the smile on Adrien's face and her lips tilted upwards. He seemed so much happier after seeing her, she hoped his trip went better than last time. 

Marinette stared thoughtfully at the point from where the train was no longer visible, “This gives us two days without Hawkmoth in town.” She observed.

“ Yes, that's a good thing, isn’t it? Why do you look so worried?” 

“Well, Tikki, we have a pending conversation to get to and yes, it's a good thing Hawkmoth is out of the city because I think things are going to get heated, and the last thing we need is an upset guardian _and_ a stressed Ladybug.”

Tikki nodded in agreement. 

“Okay Tikki,” Marinette stood up, “ Time to have the conversation I  _ really  _ don't want to have.”

“Do you want to transform, Marinette?” 

She thought for a while then shook her head, “I could really use some time to think, does a walk sound okay Tikki?” She opened her bag

“Of Course it's alright,” Tikki went into the bag, sticking her head out as she and Marinette made their way back to Master Fu’s shop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,   
> Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.Let me know what you think of the chapter in the comments,
> 
> 1)What do you like about the story so far?
> 
> 2)Your favorite scene
> 
> 3)I'd also love to know if you're reading CTFD exclusively or if other stories of mine have seen your love too. If so, let me know the stories you are following (have read). 
> 
> Once again, , Thank you so much for reading. I love to hear your thoughts even if it is a one-line.
> 
> -Ms


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette stepped into the massage shop with her shoulders set straight. She had a clear game plan in her mind: she was going to stride in, explain her plan to Master Fu and He was going to agree with her. Easy peasy, right? 

"You look a lot better now, Master." She announced seeing him sitting cross-legged on the floor, no sign of discomfort present on his face. 

Master fu inclined his head in agreement, "I do feel much better." He patted the place in front of him, offering her to join him. 

Closing the door behind her, Marinette made her way to him. She folded her legs beneath her and sat down, Tikki zoomed out of her bag and joined Wayzz on top of the miracle box, "I am glad to hear that Master Fu," She said sincerely. 

"It's a good thing you brought the doctor when you did," He placed his hands on his lap, "Did I thank you for that?"

Marinette shook her head, "There is no need to thank me, Master Fu,” 

"Isn’t there?” Master Fu raised his eyebrows, stressing the words, and Marinette realized they were no longer talking about the doctor.

Master Fu stayed silent as if waiting for her to explain herself, to continue the discussion but Marinette stayed mum, her courage fleeing in the face of the idea of having to relive those horrible memories.

"I can see you are not ready to talk about whatever happened," Master Fu clasped his hands in front of himself, his eyes kind and understanding, "but the kwami would have never helped you if they didn’t think it was necessary. " He continued thoughtfully, "The method you used...it's dangerous, the last resort, Marinette, and I had hoped no one would ever have to use it."

She heard the slight reprimand in his voice but Marinette looked back at him stubbornly, not willing to say that she regretted her decision when she didn’t. How could she when it gave her back her Chat and the chance to change so many lives.

Master fu sighed, “What's done is done, I will not pester you about it but I do need to know how much you know.” He pinched his beard looking at her in a pensive manner, “You said you know Hawkmoths identity and apparently, so do I.”

“You do.” 

“I had my suspicions...It's Gabriel Agreste, after all?” He waited for Marinette to confirm, and once she gave a stiff nod, he continued,“ He tricked us then. He must have managed to akumatize himself.” 

“Yeah, I thought the same thing,” Marinette agreed having come to the same conclusion the moment she could think clearly, “and to think I used to idolize him, “ She shook her head at herself. His worsening treatment of Adrien should’ve been a clear warning sign but they never thought...

Marinette felt days of stress catching up on her, her shoulder slumped as she felt a wave of tiredness crash upon her, “I think something is wrong with him,” She slowly began, looking down at her lap,” Something happened. Something that changed him, made him into a monster his own son couldn’t recognize.” She took a deep breath, then continued, “ In our time...It was like he couldn’t feel _anything_ anymore, like love, affection, sympathy were mere words to him.” 

Marinette met Master Fu’s eyes, “ He was so much better at this point in time and I know for a fact that Adrien’s father did love him before any of this happened. I wonder if...if the corrupted miraculous had something to do with this.” 

“It could be,” Master Fu agreed then held up a finger, “or it could be not. The miraculous works in mysterious ways. I cannot be sure until I see it for myself.” 

“But it is possible?” Her eyes implored his own for an answer, a subtle hope beginning to form in them.

“If the miraculous is truly damaged, then yes. It is possible for the butterfly miraculous to taint someone’s emotions or render them apathetic.”

Marinette’s mind whirled, plans and possibilities filling her mind.

“You want to help him heal, don’t you.” Master Fu sounded resigned,” It's a foolish task, Marinette.”

“Master, I am-I was the guardian of the miraculous for almost two years,” She told him, a hand raising to touch her earring,” in that time I read every book I could get my hands on but I never came across anything, _anything_ close to what's going on with Gabriel Agreste and Emilie Agreste, there were a few tales but nothing concrete, perhaps if had more time..” She looked lost for a second but shook her head to clear it, “but now that I know that these miraculous are damaged and that they are hurting their holders as well as other people, isn't it my duty-our duty to make it right?”

“Hawkmoth decided to misuse his miraculous,” Master Fu reminded her, “He didn't _get_ a corrupted miraculous, _he_ corrupted it” 

“We don't know that,” Marinette argued back,” You said the peacock and butterfly miraculous went missing hundreds of years ago, who knows who had them. Maybe when he got it it was already damaged, like the peacock!” She threw her hands up at the end.

A hand on top of her own stilled Marinette, “Ladybug….Marinette.Even if that's true, Gabriel Agreste chose to become Hawk Moth, he chose to hurt people, chose to hurt his son.” 

“I-I,” Marinette stuttered, her mind drawing to a blank.

“Your emotions are clouding your judgment, Marinette and it could end up hurting both you and your loved ones.” Master Fu completed gently as if the blow of his words would lessen through a light tone. 

There was silence for a while. Marinette thought over everything she and Chat had gone through, every fight, every injury, every hurt that Gabriel Agreste had inflicted upon them, the ones that had occurred, and the ones that were yet to happen. 

She recalled the look in Adrien’s eyes when he saw that his father was the one to do it all, the heartbreak and the sorrow but along with that she remembered the nights they spent talking about their childhoods, remembered the last fatal mistake of Gabriel Agreste on seeing what had happened to his son, the mistake that Tikki was sure wasn’t a mistake. 

“Perhaps they are,” She finally whispered, conceding to his point,” but...sometimes people, they do things when they are hurting. Things that are stupid and dangerous but they'd do anything to stop the pain. It makes them blind. Everyone deserves a second chance don't they...” She looked down at her hands, imagining the blood on them, “The boy that couldn't protect his home, the girl that couldn't protect her partner and perhaps...the man who couldn't save his family,”

“I see,” Master Fu coughed a little, looking away “You have made up your mind.”

“I want to save him,’ Marinette said resolutely, “ to save Emilie and perhaps along the way I can save Adrien too”

Master Fu looked pensive,” And how do you plan to do that? It will not be an easy task,”

Marinette hid a pleased smile realizing that that was as close to permission as she was going to get.

She stood up and paced around as she voiced her thoughts out loud, “Well, we obviously need to see what condition Emilie Agreste is in before we go any further. That’ll probably take some negotiations unless we are willing to go behind his back and risk making things worse,” She tapped her chin with a finger, “and If we reverse the damage from the miraculous-somehow- There would be no reason for Hawkmoth to exist.” She finished with a satisfied smile.

“You think he would give up the miraculous that easily?” Master Fu sounded incredulous and Marinette could get what he was thinking. It did sound impossible but two years ago, so did superheroes and magical gods. 

“For his wife, I am sure he will. “ She replied confidently,” If not,” she looked at the miracle box,” We’ll have to take the other way, though I'd rather not.”

“You have grown,” There was something akin to pride in his eyes as Master Fu looked at her.

“Circumstances and responsibilities.” Marinette smiled ruefully before coming back to sit in front of him again,” Though you don’t have to be bound by them anymore,” She told him, he looked at her in confusion, looking away when she continued to say, “She waits for you every day you know.”

“I do.” Sorrow and regret coated his words, “If you know the circumstances around our separation then you must know why I could not. Not while we were facing such a strong enemy and not now when it's clear that Hawkmoth is more dangerous than I anticipated, to cause you to take such an action.” 

“There is always something to fight,” Marinette simply stated, looking at the ceiling, “ and you never know what might happen, I think….it would be easier to go through it with a loved one.”   
She rubbed her pinky finger where a ring once laid.

Master Fu stared at her with something akin to sympathy in his eyes before he nodded and pulled out a letter, then he held towards her, “I do have a letter if you can deliver it tomorrow? She’ll be on the river banks at 11 am, wearing a-”

“A pretty brooch shaped like a Chinese ideogram,” Marinette interrupted with a smile and took the letter from his hands, “I’ll make sure Marianne gets the letter, Master.”

Marinette stood up and took her leave, all the while trying not to giggle at the flushed look on Master Fu’s face. 

**Xxxx**

At last, alone in her room, Marinette sat on the chaise in her pajamas, running a brush through her hair. As the last tangle smoothed out, she put the brush down and ran her fingers through them one last time. 

With a happy sigh, she leaned back on the chaise, her eyes closing on their own account. Images filled her mind, colors settling into the likeness of a certain blonde. She smiled as she remembered the happy and touched look on his face; she couldn’t help but wish to have him stay like that forever. He deserved all the happiness and love in the world. 

Marinette opened her eyes and glanced at the letter sitting next to the bag on her table. Her eyes stayed fixated on it, it was a symbol, a proof of Marianne and Master Fu’s love. A love that never got to blossom the way it could have due to fear; it was a story she knew too well.

“Is everything all right, Marinette?” Tikki followed Marinette’s eyes to the letter, then looked back at her, “Why are you glaring at the Master Fu’s letter?”

“They could have been together if Master Fu hadn’t been scared for so long.” She finally said, unable to keep hidden the rising agitation that had so abruptly taken over her good mood, “If he had just taken a chance. If he had been a bit braver, a little bolder, they wouldn’t have to suffer for so long.” 

Tikki stayed quiet for a while then asked, “Is this still the master we are talking about?”

“Yes. _No_. I don’t know.” Marinette groaned looking away from the letter, not knowing how to put her thoughts into words. 

Tikki waited patiently for her holder to gather her thoughts. 

“I guess...I guess I am talking about us, about me.” She stared at nothing in particular, her eyes unfocused, “I was with him through it all, Tikki. With Adrien I mean. Through his relationship with Kagami, the ups, the downs, and finally through his break up.” 

She held up a hand remembering how tight Adrien held onto her, so unsure of his feeling, so lost, “But even after it was over, I couldn’t bring myself to pursue him and I couldn’t give in fully to Chat either, we never put it into words, too afraid to break something so fragile.” 

Tikki flew up to cuddle against her chest, Marinette held her close. 

“Chat...Adrien always fought for our love, but me...” She let out a self-deprecating chuckle, ”I was always scared of so many things, of being rejected, of Hawkmoth hurting them, of Chat Blanc, that I never allowed us to love fully.” She let out a shuddering breath, blinking away the slight wetness to her eyes, “I am so sick of being scared.” 

“Then don’t be,” Tikki urged her, “You’re a fighter Marinette. If there are struggles, so what, it doesn’t mean you stop living. We’ll just find a way to get through it all, together.”

“I love you, Tikki. You always know what to say to make me feel better,” She pecked Tikkis head,” but I was so unfair to him. I want to do right by him this time.” 

“And you will.” Tikki comforted, and as Marinette held her closer, her heart slowing down, the panic in her chest subsiding, for the time being, she hoped Tikki was right. 

**Xxxx**

Marinette made her way to the class on Monday in a happy mood. She had delivered Marianne’s letter as Ladybug yesterday and seeing the happiness on her face as she read the letter sparked a joy inside Marinette that didn’t leave her all day. 

She remembers looking at Marianne and Master Fu sitting together so shy, unsure, but so much in love and thinking that despite everything somehow they managed to find each other in the end. Even in her time, while Master Fu no longer had his memories, he and Marianne were still happily together. Marianne sent her letters sometimes, with pictures enclosed in them, it was clear to see that they were living a blissful life. 

Letting out a small smile she opened the door, only to stand frozen as all the eyes turned towards her. The girls started whispering in each other's ear and giggling. Marinette’s brows furrowed in confusion until the group broke to show Adrien standing in the middle, he looked a bit exasperated but seeing Marinette a smile broke out on his face, “Hey Marinette!” 

The crowd parted to allow Adrien to make his way to her. Green eyes focused completely on her as she allowed him to pull her outside the classroom.

“H-Hi Adrien,” Marinette mentally cursed the stutter for reappearing,” How was your trip.” she continued a bit more normally. 

“Eh,” Adrien shrugged, making a face but then grinned,” I liked the journey more. Your note was _paw-some_. Thank you once again, it made my day.” 

The class wasn’t even pretending not to eavesdrop through the door. 

Deciding not to let it bother her, she quipped, “You're most welcome, Mister Agreste. I am at your service. ” She bowed her head cheekily, making him chuckle.

“Oh, give me your hand? ” He put a hand in his pocket, “I got something for you.” He pulled out a small object and laid it on her outstretched palm.

Marinette gasped a little looking at the small pink cherry blossom charm he had placed on her hand, “It's beautiful,” She whispered then looked up at him,” Adrien, you really didn’t have to.” 

“I know. I wanted to.“ The spark in his eyes showed her he knew exactly what he was doing, throwing back her own words to her. He was leaving her no choice but to keep the charm, not that she wanted to give it back anyway. 

She brushed a finger over the perfectly painted petals.

“It reminded me of you,” Adrien admitted, ducking his head a bit, “since you like cherry blossoms.” 

Marinette looked down at the shirt she was wearing and giggled,” An astute observation, Adrien.” Picked the charm up with her other hand, “ I really do love it. Thank you.” 

She took out her phone and in front of him, added the cherry blossom next to the cat charm that already hung there. 

“You’re a Chat Noir fan, huh?” He asked her a bit too casually to be believable. 

With a gentle smile, she looked at him,” Yeah, I guess I am,”

**Xxxx**

During lunchtime, the girls surrounded her, asking questions after questions. Her friends gushed and squealed as Marinette told them about how she had said goodbye to Adrien, leaving out the kiss on the cheek of course. 

Alya was impressed, telling her how she was sure Marinette would bail at the last minute making the said girl pout and huff until she admitted that yes it was true, after all, there were countless plans she ruined by bailing last minute.

What was more interesting to her was the story of what happened in the class before she came in, nobody was saying much but from the snippets she put together, it was clear that Adrien had taken out the charm to show Nino and the class had descended into chaos. 

Lila had almost grabbed the charm (which Adrien pulled away at the last second) while thanking Adrien for remembering her favorite flower and thinking about her at the wedding even if she couldn’t attend due to a ‘charity meeting’ which caused Chole to tear into the other girl for even insinuating that there was something between her and Adrien. 

Finally, Adrien had told them that the charm wasn’t for Lila, it was actually a thank you gift for a friend which had somehow led to the class bothering him about details of the party. 

Marinette was actually glad for once that she was late. She really didn’t want to deal with Lila’s particular brand of bullshit first thing in the morning. She seemingly jinxed herself, cause as she was minding her own business-daydreaming about Adrien-a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the locker room.

“You!” Lila pointed at her accusingly,” You are trying to play this whole act of being _so depressed_ so that the class will feel sympathy for you but it won’t work, Marinette.”She spat out her name like it was a curse, “I don’t know what game you’re playing but clearly it's something and when I find out I’ll-”

“You’ll what, Lila?” Marinette huffed in exasperation, fixing her jacket, ” Look, I don’t care what story you’ve cooked up in your mind but I want nothing to do with it. I am not like you, Lila, I don’t play games.”

“Adrien is mine.” Lila said through gritted teeth,” Not yours and definitely not Chloe’s,” 

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Adrien is his own person, he can make his own decisions and whether those decisions include being friends with Chloe bourgeois, or Alya, or me, is none of your business.” 

Lila chuckled, shaking her head, ” That's the thing you don’t understand, Marinette. It is my business, I _made_ it my business and you interfering with my plans will not end pleasantly for you.”

“Am I supposed to be scared?” Marinette raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“You would be if you know what is better for you.” Lila smiled poisonously,” Stay.away.from.Adrien” She slammed the door behind her.

“What a bitch,” Marinette mumbled looking at the swinging door.

“Feisty. Didn’t know you had it in you, Dupen Cheng,” A voice spoke from behind her. Marinette managed not to jump up in a fright and turned around to see Chloe leaning against a locker. 

“I can’t deal with this right now,” Marinette mumbled and prepared to backtrack and leave the locker room.

“Hey! I am talking to you. Don’t you have any manners, bakery girl? Don’t walk away from me!”

“Stop calling me ‘bakery girl' and maybe I won’t,” Marinette turned, crossing her arms,” and you’re one to talk about manners, Chloe.” 

Chloe looked conflicted and a bit disgusted before she sighed, “Agh fine, Marinette-” She made a face that Marinette enjoyed more than she’d accept then continued,” You’re not very pretty. You’re poor-just a baker’s daughter-and you clearly have no sense of fashion-”

“Continue that way and this baker's daughter might just kick in your pretty white teeth, Chloe.” Marinette sniped.

Chloe raised a hand to touch her front teeth as Marinette smiled sweetly, then she glared at Marinette, “What I am trying to say, Dupen cheng, is that despite all of that I guess...I guess I can allow you to hang out with Adrien. If only as an ugly bodyguard.”

Did she hear that right? Did _Chloe_ just give her blessing to Marinette? Why would she-

“Chloe?” Marinette peered at her face with fascination, “Are you...worried about Adrien.” She could expect this from _their_ Chloe but not this one. 

“No, I am not!” Chloe snapped but the reddening of her ears betrayed her embarrassment.

“You are.” Marinette saw the redness spreading with an intrigued expression, “Is this because of Lila?” She wondered what else could cause such a change.

At the sound of her name, Chloe's face twisted like she had tasted something distasteful, “That girl is manipulative and she is really good at it. I don’t want her anywhere near my poor Adrikins, and if it takes allowing you near him.” She looked at her nails, “I guess I can make some sacrifices.”

“Because I stood up to Lila?”

Chloe rolled her eyes,” Because Lila hates you and you’re one of the only ones in class, except me, who can see through the utter crap that comes out of her mouth. I don’t want her to sink her claws into Adrien. So, are you in?”

Marinette knew Chloe cared about Adrien but she didn’t expect her to see past her dislike for her and actually take this step. She wondered what she had changed for Chloe to take such a step, it clearly didn’t happen last time. Lila hadn’t gone after Chloe before. Was it the fact that the more Adrien spent time with her the more Lila wanted to rip him away or was it something else. 

She silently nodded.

Chloe walked past her, their shoulders brushing against each other. Marinette rubbed her forehead feeling a headache coming on, she really hated Mondays. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo all of that just happened. I don't even know where to start.  
> The conversation between Master Fu and Marinette gave me a lot of trouble almost making me put off this chapter even longer but thankfully Adrien came to the rescue. This chapter also shows us what Marinette is planning to do and her reasoning behind it. I love your feedback so let me know,  
> 1)Do you agree with Marinette's plan?  
> 2)What was your favorite scene/line/dialogue from the chapter?  
> 3) What frustrates you the most in this story?  
> 4)Any character, in particular, you would like to see in the story?  
> Thank you so much for your support and kindness, and remember: Commets=Bribe to write *waits eagerly*  
> -Ms


	7. Chapter 7

Two figures moved in the cool September night, eyes locked, close enough to feel each other's breath, a soft smile on their lips as they spun around, dancing in sync with the gentle music that played around them. 

She closed her eyes, trusting him to lead the way. Every turn felt safe with his hand on her back holding her close, him guiding her step by step.  Marinette laid her head on his chest, slowing down their dance until they were swaying in one place. 

“My Lady,” A voice whispered tenderly. 

Marinette looked up, meeting his eyes with her own, “My Chaton,” Her heart beat even harder, he moved closer, Marinette closed her eyes as fingers moved her bangs and then gentle lips pressed against her forehead right above her mask. 

She opened her eyes with a smile on her lips, staring at the ceiling, Marinette wistfully sighed wishing she was back in her dream, back with him, safe and warm in his arms. 

She remembered that day so clearly. It was his birthday, she recalled as nostalgia gripped her heart; Chat had insisted she take a break from her overloading work, and they had danced until their feet got tired, then cuddled up watching the sunrise together-Oh how she missed him. 

Pushing off her covers, Marinette gathered her hair into a messy bun as she hummed. The melody refused to leave her mind, or her lips as she got ready for the day. 

“You definitely had a good sleep, huh?” Tikki teased from her sitting spot. 

“The best,” Marinette told her with a love-struck smile, “We were dancing, Tikki,” She picked up Tikki in her hands,” under the moonlight, our song playing in the background,” She swayed around the room holding Tikki, humming under her breath as Tikki laughed. 

Marinette came to a halt in the middle of the room, “Oh, Tikki. It was so beautiful.” 

“That sounds wonderful, Marinette!”

“It was.” She beamed, “I really love those memories,” Marinette flopped down on the chaise holding Tikki to her chest. A thought occurred to her,” and now I am the only one who remembers them.” She ended on a gloomy note, throwing her head back. 

“Don’t be like that. I am sure you and Adrien can recreate those memories.” Tikki broke through her hold to float in front of Marinette. 

Marinette shook her head,” No we can’t, Tikki.” and she knew it was true. Despite how much she tried to fool herself, nothing could erase the fact that  _ her _ Chat was gone; So many memories and experiences they shared remained with her as their only guardian.

The thought of manipulating things to make those moments occur brought a bitter taste to her mouth. 

“Then you can create new ones,” Tikki reassured,” and when you finally let him know about the future, you can share your memories with him.”

Taking in her words, Marinette nodded to herself in satisfaction. She wouldn’t map out how things go between them too much, just go with the flow. If those moments occur, great, if they don’t, well, she still had her memories.

Placing a kiss on Tikki’s head, Marinette picked up her bag and made her way downstairs. The smile back on her face as the dream-memory-played out once more in her mind. 

**Xxxx**

At the entrance of the girls' locker room, Adrien told Nino to go ahead without him as he watched Marinette from where she was standing in front of her open locker, rocking on her feet as she took her books out, her face supporting a cheery look. It was a relieving sight to see; He didn’t like it when Marinette went all serious and gloomy out of nowhere, especially when she brushed it off as nothing.

But today was clearly a better day, Marinette looked happier-lighter-as if some weight had been lifted off of her shoulders; Adrien had even heard her humming behind him during attendance.

Putting his phone in his back pocket, Adrien made his way to his friend.

“That a lovely melody,” 

Marinette jumped, dropping the book in her hand as she turned with her fists raised in a fighting stance.

“Adrien!” She lowered her hands, saying in a scolding tone, “You scared me!” 

Adrien picked up her book then gave it to her, one hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “Sorry, couldn’t help it.” 

Marinette shook her head, smiling, “ I guess some things never change,” She mumbled, turning to close her locker,” It's okay, don’t worry about it.” She started walking out of the locker room.

“So what's the song?” Adrien asked, falling in steps with her, naked curiosity coating his words. 

“Song? What song?” 

“The one you’ve been humming all day.” He raised an eyebrow.

“What, um, that song.“Marinette looked a bit panicked, “I-I can’t tell you,” 

“Come on, Marinette,” He pleaded, brushing their shoulders together. Adrien wondered whether the song was from something embarrassing.

“It's going to sound silly.” She slowly said, looking away from him, her cheeks a bit red. Unwittingly the thought of how cute Marinette looked with a blush rose in his mind before he shook it away.

“I won’t make fun of you I promise,” he put a hand on his chest, adopting a sincere expression.

Marinette paused for a second looking conflicted, she then bit her lip leaning in a bit closer, “I heard it in a dream, ” She told him like it was a big secret, then moved away to look at him.

“You heard it in a dream? That's not silly; it's kinda cool,” Adrien grinned, “Do you remember it, the dream I mean.”

“Bits and pieces.” Seeing his intrigued expression she continued,” But what makes you think I’d tell  _ you _ ?” She poked his shoulder, ”You know they say dreams don’t come true if you tell people” She turned teasing eyes towards him. 

“I thought that was about wishes not dreams,” Adrien grumbled, rubbing at his shoulder, then turned his wide kitten eyes towards her,”Not even if I said please? Not ever?”

“Well, maybe someday,” Marinette said, brushing their shoulders together, something knowing in her eyes, “You never know.” 

Adrien hmm’ed looking at the small smile playing on her lips.

Marinette looked at him through her eyelashes, “Anyways, how did you do on the Physics test?” 

Before Adrien could reply, there was a call of ‘Adrieeen!’ behind them and then a yellow blur came up from behind them.

“Here you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Chloe complained, latching onto his arm, almost making him stumble, “I wanted to tell you about this new dress daddy got for me, its-” 

He could tell the moment Chloe noticed Marinette standing on his other side, her mouth closed, lips pursed together. Adrien waited for the inevitable blow out:Chloe making a face at Marinette before dragging him away, but to his shock Chloe seemed to swallow whatever she was about to say. 

Chloe took a deep breath, then through clenched teeth said, “Dupain Cheng.”

Adrien's head snapped towards Marinette. She was raising an eyebrow looking surprised and a bit amused.

“Chloe.” Marinette started walking again, Adrien matching her step to step, now joined by Chloe. 

“What were you talking about?” Chloe asked, instead of stealing him away and wasn’t that a shock. 

Marinette looked at Chloe from the corner of her eye, then looked at Adrien. She was giving him the choice of whether or not to humor Chloe. 

“Marinette was just asking me about the Physics test.” He finally told her. 

“Ha! Like she needs to,” Chloe craned around Adrien to look at Marinette,”if  _ you  _ were Adrien's best friend you would know he gets the best grades in Physics.” Chloe flipped her hair over her shoulder, looking proud of herself. 

Before Adrien could intervene, Marinette nodded her head.

“No doubt about that,” Instead of bickering with Chloe, Marinette actually _agreed_ with her, “Adrien is pretty great at Physics, huh” She looked up at him with a smile.

“And fencing, literature, Maths and Chinese.” Chloe counted on her fingers, one hand gripping his arm as they walked.

“Don’t forget Piano and French,” Marinette added pointedly, he could hear the smile in her voice.

Adrien’s cheeks burned, a bit confused how this turned into a ‘Adrien Appreciation’ talk. 

“Aw Adrikins, are you blushing?” Chloe pinched at his cheek making Marinette laugh. Adrien pushed her hand away, rushing past both of them to enter the class and take his seat. He laid his head on his desk, ignoring Nino's questioning while trying to get his face to turn back to normal. He could almost feel Chloe and Marinette’s eyes on him.

He wondered where all of this came from;Chloe and Marinette not at each other's throats, when did _that_ happen?

**Xxxxx**

As the school day ended, Adrien made his way through the courtyard. He could see Kim and Alix in what seemed to be a heated argument. His two classmates were in each other's faces, engaged in a whispered talk as Alix poked Kim’s chest and he smiled smugly. 

Just as Adrien was about to pass them, Kims held out a hand grabbing his arm and forcing him to a stop.,”Hey, Adrien. Wait up a second will ya?” 

Adrien regained his balance, eyebrows raised as he saw the daredevil of their class grinning at him.

Kim turned to Alix and patted her shoulder, “We’ll settle this, tomorrow” He said with a smirk, Alix huffed and stomped off muttering to herself. 

“You okay, my man?” Kim asked punching his shoulder making Adrien wince. What was with people and his arm today, he was pretty sure that between Kim and Chloe, he’d have bruises on his arms tomorrow; Father was so not going to be happy if that happened.

Adrien stopped the sigh that threatened to escape him and shook his head, smiling instead, “Yep, no harm done. Is everything okay?” Him and Kim were friends but not very close ones, not like Nino, so it was likely that he wanted to ask Adrien something.

“Oh, it's nothing. It's just, I have this bet with Alix tomorrow. A sword fight and unlike me she knows fencing, not that I won’t beat her like always,” He puffed out his chest, ,as if even the thought of him losing was preposterous. 

Adrien didn’t point out that Alix had beat him, many times in fact, focusing on the fencing part instead.

“Sooo you want me to teach you how to sword fight?” Adrien asked slowly, mentally going through his schedule for the day.

Kim shook his head, laughing as he raised his hands in front of him, “Nah. Even I know you can’t teach me in a day, but,” He held up a finger and glanced around them before leaning in, “I heard you had this bracelet, a lucky charm that helped you win your fencing competitions?”

“Yeah,” Adrien said a bit cautiously.

“Can I borrow it for the day?” Kim asked eagerly,” I need all the luck I can get.” 

“Kim, I-” He paused, “I’d love to help but it was a gift and...I really really don’t wanna lose it. I’m sorry.“

Kim shrugged, thankfully not looking upset, “It was worth a shot. Guess I’ll just have to win by my own prowess.” 

Adrien chuckled, patting his shoulder,” I am sure you’ll do great Kim.”

“Okay so can I at least see this _mysterious_ charm?” Kim leaned back, crossing his arms.

“Sure,” Adrien put a hand in his pocket and pulled it out. He gave it to Kim who dangled it in front of his face. 

“Awesome!”

Just then Kim stumbled as someone crashed into him, making him drop the bracelet. 

“Sorry! I didn’t see you, oh you dropped something, let me help you.” Lila gave a surgery smile and before Adrien could get in a word, Lila bent down to pick the bracelet. As she pulled, there was a _snap_ and then the sound of beads hitting the floor. 

Adrien looked on horrified as the charms scattered on the floor. Lila shot up, holding the broken thread in her hand, a surprised look on her face. 

“Oh my god! I am _so_ sorry, Adrien. I was just trying to help, I didn’t mean to-”

He held up a hand stopping her, then knelt down to pick up the charms. Kim helped him gather them then placed them in his hand. Adrien felt like crying as he held the broken pieces of his lucky charm, his gift, a gift his friend had made with her own hands and given to him. 

He counted the beads only to realize that two of them were missing. There were supposed to be eight! He looked around stilling when he saw the broken pieces of the beads near Lila’s boots, it was clear what had happened.

“Adrien, can I do something to help? Maybe we could get you a new bracelet, one that is not so...fragile, I know this the owner of this excellent jewelry-” 

Adrien removed Lila’s hand on his arm and stepped away, “I think you’ve done enough, Lila.” He said through clenched teeth. He put the beads in his pocket and strode off, ignoring the calls of his name behind him. 

Deep breaths, he reminded himself, just take deep breaths. The last thing he needed was to attract an Akuma, no matter how horrible he felt. 

Rushing past the corridor, He crashed into someone, stumbling backward as their books fell to the ground. 

“That's twice in one day,” 

He looked down to see Marinette gathering her books, shaking her head.

She smiled as she stood up, “You have a penchant for making me fall huh, Ad….rien.” Worry filled her eyes as she looked at him, “Hey,” She shifted her books to the other hand and put a hand on his arm lightly,” What happened? Are you okay?”   


Adrien couldn’t say anything, he shook his head looking down. His eyes burning as he put a hand in his pocket and took out a few of the beads, showing them to her. 

“Oh, Adrien.” 

He didn’t want to look at her, didn’t want to look at the sadness on her face to see what had become of her gift. 

“Hey, look at me,” She placed a hand on his cheek making him look at her,” It's okay.” 

“No it's not,” Adrien said, “I took it everywhere and now it's broken,” His voice trembled a bit at the end. 

Marinette closed his hand around the beads,” We can fix it, I can fix it.“ She told him confidently, “Come with me to my house. It’ll be as good as new, I promise.” 

Seeing the look in her eyes, Adrien believed her completely. He nodded his head and followed her as she led him out of the school.

**Xxxx**

Marinette sat cross-legged on her carpet, boxes of beads and threads surrounded her as she looked for a particular box. Adrien sat silently on the chaise, watching her work. He ran his eyes around the room, noticing the changes from the last time he had been there. 

Above her desk he could make out a board full of pictures, he recognized most of the people there; It was filled with pictures of Marinette with her friends and family, He even recognized a  few of himself with Marinette.

His cheeks heated as he remembered the time it was filled with only his pictures, even if it was because she liked fashion, it still caused something to leap in his chest.

It was like a reflection of his part in her life, a proof that she did consider him a friend; something that he’d been worried about for the longest time. Though recently things had changed, something in Marinette had changed and somehow it brought them closer than they ever were, and even though Adrien cherished that fact it didn’t stop him from wondering what could have happened to cause such a shift.

“I found it!” Marinette declared with a triumphant smile, holding up a small red tin. She stood up making her way from the maze of small boxes to stand next to him.

“Gimme,” She held out her hand and Adrien gingerly placed the beads he had been able to scavenge in her palm. Marinette hmm’ed looking down at it as she sat next to him on the chaise.

Adrien turned towards her, noticing that a strand of hair blocked her view as she rummaged through the little box. He felt the itch to move it away but before he could do anything Marinette blew on it but it just made more strands come free. Marinette glared up at her hair like they had purposefully offended her. 

Adrien chuckled and gave in to the instinct, he leaned forward and tucked it behind her ear. 

Marinette’s eyes snapped to his, she gaped a little, her eyes wide, cheeks pink. Something flashed in her eyes, the corner of her lips quirked up, She moved a bit closer, Adrien stilled. Then, she blew into his face making him move back with a surprised laugh. 

"Is that how you thank people, Marinette?" 

"Just nosey models," Marinette threw back with a smile, going back to her original position.

"Know many of those?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"One is enough don't you think," Her wide smile and eyes filled with mirth took the bite out of her words. Adrien nodded, his heart feeling a lot lighter already.

They sat quietly for a while, only the sounds of her moving the beads broke the silence.

"What are you looking for?" Adrien asked after a while.

"A matching bead," Marinette told him, looking at each bead before putting them into a separate pile, "My grandmama got me these when I was really young so I have used most of them in my projects, let's hope I can find a similar one."

"Your grandma got you these?" And she gave the bracelet she made to  _ him? _ The warm feeling in his chest grew. 

Marinette nodded, then sighed, "I don't think I have a matching one to the yellow or the black bead." 

His shoulders dropped, "Oh," 

"Well," Marinette perked up a bit," That just means we get to choose new ones." She put the beads back into the tin and held it out, "Close your eyes and pick one." 

"You want  _ me  _ to pick one?" 

"Yep," She grinned," It's your lucky charm too, isn't it. So you get to pick one too."

Adrien smiled," Okay," He closed his eyes and put a hand in the tin, "How do I know which one I want?" 

"You'll know; just pick the one that feels right." 

He rummaged around until his hand hit a cool smooth surface, he picked it up immediately,"This one."

"That's a pretty one," Marinette remarked, Adrien opened his eyes to see that it indeed was a pretty one, a deep blue with spirals of sky blue. 

"Your turn," 

Marinette closed her eyes, Adrien took the time to look at her; Her face was skewed up in concentration, the small scattering of freckles looking even more prominent than usual, as she bit her lip.

"Got it," Marinette held up a bead proudly: a green one with flecks of gold. 

"Give me yours," She held out her hand for the bead, then put it with the other ones from her bracelet. She closed the tin and put it away, bringing back a thick red thread in the process, 

"Now that we have our missing beads, I just have to thread them all through a stronger cord this time and maybe make a stronger knot, it really shouldn't have fallen apart the way it did." She shook her head at herself, unwinding the thread. 

Adrien remembered the image of Lila kneeling down, her foot on the corner of the bracelet, the broken pieces of beads near her shoe, and her offer of getting a less 'fragile bracelet'. He hesitated for a single second before pushing the doubt away and taking a deep breath, "I don't think it did." He told Marinette. 

"Huh?" Marinette sounded distracted as she laid the beads down on the chaise to adjust their placement on the bracelet.

"I think…”,Adrien cleared his throat, ”I think Lila broke it on purpose." 

Marinette’s hands stilled over the beads, “Lila?” She asked as if she couldn’t believe he had said it. 

“Yes,” He sighed,” It seemed to be an accident but I am not too sure...something about the look on her face.’ He shook his head, “Though I really don’t know why she’d do this.” 

“Lila broke your bracelet? The bracelet _ I _ gave you.” Marinette asked as if to confirm.

Adrien nodded. Shock filled Marinette's expression then confusion which slowly faded into silent anger. It was a whiplash of emotions and Adrien couldn’t understand why she would react that way;unless she knew something he didn’t. 

“Marinette?” 

Marinette refused to look at him as she picked up each bead cleaning them more harshly than needed with a small cloth she had pulled out from who knows where, “Of Course it was Lila,” She muttered under her breath. 

A weight settled in Adrien's stomach; That confirmed it, something was going on.

“Marinette, what do you mean by that? Do you know why she did this?” He asked her, trying to catch her eyes. 

She looked at him, looking a bit conflicted, then she seemed to come to a decision. She put down the cloth next to herself and picked up her phone instead, she thrust it at him, "If my guess is right, it's because of this."

“The charm I got you?” He held the phone caressing the little flower.

Marinette nodded, taking back the phone,” Lila hated that you got me a gift, figures she took it out on something she knows I gave you.” She explained sounding a bit annoyed but mostly resigned, “I am so sorry. I really didn’t think she’d target you to hurt me”

“Wait, Hold up. What?" Adrien held up a hand, his mind whirling, "She broke my bracelet because she was jealous that I got you a gift and didn’t get her one?” 

“It isn’t about not getting her a gift Adrien, it's about the fact that you got _ me  _ one." She picked up the beads and started cleaning them again," She hates me you know.” She added as an afterthought.

“She doesn’t hate you.” Adrien didn’t sound sure even to himself, “Does she?” By this point he was wondering who he was trying to convince, her or himself.

Marinette just looked at him, not saying anything. She picked up the first bead and passed the red thread through it. 

“You didn’t expect her to target me, “ He repeated her words, the puzzle pieces joining to form an image that he really didn't like,“ but you did expect her to target you because she has before, hasn’t she? ” Adrien felt horrified, “How long has this been going on, Marinette?” 

“Ever since she came back,” Marinette glanced up at him, threading some more beads and locking them in place with small knots.

"What...what more has she done?” Adrien asked, fighting against the simmering rage in his stomach.

Marinette put down the bracelet and looked at the ceiling, "You mean except making up lies about me, threatening me, messing up my assignments, trying to exclude me from every class gathering and trying to turn my friends against me?" She said gently as if trying to soften the blow from her words, her eyes meeting his.

"It's nothing I couldn't take but I'd appreciate it if she didn’t drag my friends into it" and that was the part Marinette looked most put out by as if even the idea of someone messing with her friends enraged her. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He said, and his own words felt like a slap against his cheek. Guilt rose up in his chest, filling up his throat, choking him. Of course, she hadn’t said anything.How could she have? What had he said to her? 

_ As long as you and I both know the truth, does it really matter? _

But it did matter didn’t it? It mattered because ignoring her didn’t stop her, it mattered because she was hurting people, hurting Marinette! That was not okay.

“I am so sorry, Marinette.” He continued before she could say anything, covering her hands with his, “If I knew she’d be that...that  _ hateful _ , I would have never told you to step back.”

He paused to take a breath, his hold tightening,” This is what's been going on isn’t it?” He peered into her eyes, ”That's why you’ve been so down, you've been going through all of this alone. I-I never should've told you to let her be," His eyes dropped to his lap. 

"Adrien," Marinette took a hand from under his own and placed it on top," Don't you dare do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know. I didn’t tell you how horrible she was to me. And Who knows, maybe things would’ve ended up worse if I did keep on trying to go after her.”

Her face softened as she tangled their fingers together," And don't worry about Lila, Really, I am stronger than I look. Everyday Ladybug, remember." She winked, making a small laugh escape him.

'That you are," 

"Now, let's fix this," She pulled her hands away from Adrien, his own reached a bit forward as if to pull them back before he flushed a bit and stopped the, running his now free hand through his hair. 

Marinette tied the last knot and cut off the excess thread. She raised the bracelet to her lips, pressing them gently against the flower in the middle, "For luck, " She whispered, holding out the bracelet to Adrien.

He looked at the bracelet putting his wrist in front of her instead. Marinette smiled and tied the newly restored bracelet around his wrist, "Here, good as new," 

“Thank you, Marinette, for everything. “ He pulled her into a hug, she didn’t move for a second but then he felt her hugging back just as tightly, “I promise I won’t let you deal with this alone now. You’ll have me on your side.”

Marinette pulled away, looking at him with those ocean blue eyes that made his heart race a bit faster,” You’ll always have me on your side too, Adrien.” He could feel her breath on his face.

His phone rang.

They startled, moving away as if they’d been shocked. Adrien willed the heat to disappear from his face and picked up the phone. 

“I’ll be right there,” He said and when there was an answering grunt from the other side, he hung up. 

Ädrien rubbed the back of his neck,” It's my bodyguard, he’s waiting downstairs. I have to go.”

“Oh,” Marinette looked a bit saddened but then she perked up, “I’ll pack some pastries for both of you to share. Come on, ” She stood up, holding out a hand.

He looked at the outstretched hand then grasped it, allowing Marinette to pull him up. She tugged him down to the bakery and all the while all Adrien could think was how perfectly her hand fit in his. 

As promised she sent him away with a box full of pastries and a smile that made his heartbeat a bit faster.

Sitting in his car Adrien pressed his lips on the same spot Marinette had kissed, a smile remaining on his face even as Plagg complained about having to wait so long for his cheese and how much of an injustice it was. 

Marinette really was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lila is up to her antics again, but guess she didn't expect this, Ha! Take that, Meddler. The fluff is inevitable. 
> 
> Plus Chloe is back, I promise it's like she wrote herself into the chapter that sneaky little bee but honestly, its so much fun writing a flustered Adrien-our sweet sunshine boy. I know things haven't moved much relating to Hawkmoth, things have been too silent, but it's coming soon. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Let me know what you think down below, I really do love reading your thoughts.
> 
> -MS


	8. Chapter 8

“You see that swing over there?” Ladybug pointed to an old swing set in the park, empty owing to the late-night hour and barely visible in the dark. She waited for Chat to nod before she continued,” I broke my first tooth falling from that swing.” 

“Really?”,Chat looked back towards the swing as if he could somehow figure out who Ladybug was through that information alone.

“Uh-huh,” He could feel Ladybug nodding her head, from where it was resting on his shoulder.

“I was six years old and Papa took me to the park almost every other day. One day, There was this girl, she declared that since no one could go higher than her, the swing belonged to her now,” Ladybug scoffed,” She wasn’t even swinging properly, her butler was pushing her the whole time- _anyways_ , I took that as a challenge.”

“Of Course you did,” Chat chuckled, he knew how competitive his lady could get.

Ladybug swatted his arm playfully before tightening her hold, resuming her position on his side,” I swung as high as I could. All the kids started cheering. I swear, Chat, it was almost like I was flying,” She said in a reminiscing voice, Chat could almost imagine it: A little girl with big blue eyes and small pigtails, determination on her face as she decided to prove the bully wrong. 

“And then I actually was flying.”

Surprised laughter escaped him, He could feel Ladybug laughing alongside him.

”Guess who got distracted and loosened her grip,”, She explained in a mirth filled voice, “I came out of that with eternal hatred by the said girl and a broken tooth.”

Chat boop-ed her nose with his free hand, “ _ Tooth _ be told that's kinda cute,” He grinned, swinging his legs back and forth. 

She pulled away to look up at him, her eyes shining with happiness, “ _ Brace _ yourself; there are more stories where that came from. Babybug was quite accident prone.” 

“I think I understand the  _ cavity _ of the situation,” 

They both stared seriously at each other before breaking into smiles. It felt really good, sharing these moments with Ladybug. 

He was sure he’d learned more about Ladybug the last few patrols than he had the whole time he’d met her. For one, she actually stayed after their scheduled patrols were over; she’d pick some random spot and share a story linked to that place, then he’d do the same and secondly, she no longer rebuffed his advances; instead, her eyes would soften and she’d either look away with a smile on her face or she’d lighten the mood by teasing him. 

It was like she was finally okay with his feelings and Chat couldn’t help but hope that it meant that soon she’d be willing to give him a chance.

“Your turn,” Ladybug reminded him with a nudge.

Chat looked at the park where he has done a number of photoshoots,” Well, I don't have any interesting ‘non-identifying’ story about the park, but,” he held up a finger,” I can trade you a first tooth story for a first tooth story,” He raised an eyebrow even if Ladybug couldn't see it.

“My dentist loved to remind me not to pull out my tooth by myself, he did it every time I visited him so of course when I had the first chance (when Mama was out of town and couldn’t catch me) that's exactly what I did.”

“Curiosity and cats. Honestly, he should have known,” Ladybug shook her head, fondness apparent in her voice.

“So imagine this: A little me with a mouth full of blood that I didn’t know whether or not to spit out, hands tinged red held in front of the said mouth walked into my father's office and just as he looked at me, blood dribbled from the corner of my mouth.”

“Oh my god!” Ladybug’s laughter broke through the silent night, She hit his arm,” You must have scared him so bad.” 

“He almost cried,” Chat admitted sheepishly, “ but after he figured out what was going on, he took me to the dentist and then for ice cream. He spent the whole day fussing over me.” He chuckled softly, then looked down at his hands. 

Almost like she could sense the change in his mood Ladybug softly said, “It sounds wonderful,” 

“It was,” He said in a quiet voice," It really was." And maybe, later on, he'd hate himself for ruining the mood, for deciding to share a memory that was almost bittersweet now, for breaking his happy persona in front of Ladybug but right then, as Ladybug moved even closer and entangled their hands together, her other hand caressing his arm, comforting him, he couldn't bring it in himself to regret it.

**Xxxx**

Marinette put down the pencil after adding the final shading to the lightning bolts and admired her work, “Nothing speaks ‘Rock n Roll’ more than lightning storms,” She leaned back on her chair and took a bite out of her half-eaten apple, ” I mean,” She stopped as Tikki indicated her to finish eating first, after swallowing the bite she continued, “I am a bit nervous because though I remembered my design I don’t remember the original color palette I used,” 

“It's awesome. I am sure Jagged Stone will love it!” Tikki said as she flew up a bit higher to see the poster clearly. 

“I hope so too,” Marinette threw the apple from one hand to the other as she stared at the poster. 

“I'm so proud of you! You’ve completed weeks of work in a matter of days.” 

“Well, it all thanks to past me for keeping a neat to-do list, otherwise I would have no idea about the things I had planned to do,” Marinette shook her head, taking a last bite of the apple and throwing its core into the trash,” Plus most of the work was basically recreating things I had already made, it isn’t that much of a deal, Tikki.”

“Of Course it is,” Tikki nuzzled her cheek, “You’ve done all this while dealing with school work, planning, and patrols. You should be proud of yourself too.” 

“I guess,” Marinette admitted as she held Tikki and caressed her head,” but unless I leave right now, all I am gonna be is late.” She tickled Tikki making her laugh. Tikki zoomed in to settle in Marinette’s purse as she picked it up. 

Kissing her parents goodbye, Marinette flew out of the bakery, her pigtails swishing behind her as she ran to her school.

She hoped her parents felt better after seeing her so cheerful and active. She knew they worried about her and why wouldn’t they, with her waking up due to nightmares almost every other night. Her parents had been worried the same way in the future, perhaps a bit more cause the signs of her stress were more prominent.

But, it's not like she could explain to them that she had led a whole group of superheroes in a war against Hawkmoth and Mayura, and that while it was easy to ignore what had happened during the daytime, it all caught up to her in her sleep.

Marinette felt a shiver down her spine remembering some of the more gruesome fights. Before she could delve any deeper someone nudged her, she looked up to meet green eyes and all the dark thoughts escaped her. 

“Morning Marinette,” Adrien smiled brightly, his happy eyes looking down at her as he joined her at the entrance of the school, “Did you see the video I sent you last night?” 

He looked so excited and child-like that for a second Marinette forgot how to breathe, but thankfully she quickly regained her composure seeing that he was still waiting for her answer.

“Good morning,” She smiled back, “and yes I did see the video.” 

“And??” Adrien stretched out the word, eyes looking at her expectedly. 

Marinette rolled her eyes,” It was silly.” 

“What!” He looked so offended that Marinette had to hold back a giggle, “It was a work of art, Marinette, literally!” 

This time she did giggle,” It was a cat making paint splotches on a canvass, Adrien.”

“But, Marinette, it was painting with its tiny kitten paws and the owner turned it into such a pretty underwater scene!” 

“Okay, okay,” She held up her hands in surrender, even as a smile overtook her lips,” I concur. It was a masterpiece.” 

Adrien smiled back, satisfied, and then held out a hand asking her to go in first. Marinette made a face before dragging him inside by her side.

Over the past few days, they had developed the habit of walking to class together. Since she told him about Lila’s threat and behavior, It was almost like Adrien was worried Lila would do something the minute he wasn’t around; He’d chime in and drag Marinette away whenever Lila tried to say something to Marinette, she was sure she had even seen him glare at Lila whenever she said remotely anything related to Marinette, it was kind of endearing.

They were spending more time together than ever before; Alya was ecstatic about this development; Lila, not so much. It was clear Lila knew that her attempt at trying to destroy something that connected them to each other had backfired badly, it had only brought them closer. 

Lila had apologized to Adrien the day after the ‘incident’, all teary-eyed and ‘sincere’. Adrien was pretty much pushed into accepting her apology by the class, after all, he surely couldn’t hold a grudge due to a ‘mistake’. 

Adrien had accepted the apology but he had also made sure to show Lila the bracelet he had worn to school and told her that he was forgiving her because Marinette had fixed his bracelet and the incident had made the charm even dearer to him. It made Marinette’s heart bubble with happiness plus the sour look on Lila’s face made up for the annoyance she felt at the class for still taking Lila’s side.

“You look happy and refreshed today,” Adrien observed after a moment of silence, ” Not that you usually aren’t, I mean.” He added hastily.

Marinette laughed, waving away his concern,” It’s okay. I know I was acting a bit weird last week, huh?”

“A little bit,” Adrien agreed a bit hesitantly.

“But I am a lot better now, promise.” She told him. She was better,-mostly- even if the nightmares did randomly spring upon her. Plus the patrols with Chat really helped. The nights racing across Paris’s rooftops and storytimes with her partner allowed her to escape her cluttered mind at the worst of times. 

“Plus, the company isn’t too bad,” Adrien smiled at this so she continued “which reminds me, Alya was asking when you’d be free to have those superhero milkshakes.”

“Superhero milkshakes,” Adrien looked a bit starry-eyed before he snapped himself out of it, “If I could, we’d go right now but I've got fencing today. Then my Chinese lesson, then a photoshoot plus there’s that history test…” He looked more and more upset as he went on. 

“How about the day after tomorrow?” Marinette suggested instead,” We can go during lunch and I am pretty sure you don’t have fencing that day, do you?” 

“That sounds perfect!” 

They shared a happy look as Adrien opened the classroom door for her. 

As soon as they stepped into class, Marinette was ambushed by Juleka and Rose. They pulled her to the side of the classroom, excitement shining in their expressions; Both girls spoke at the same time, overlapping each other, their voices mixing together into something incomprehensible. 

Marinette leaned back against the wall, she fixed the sleeve of her blazer and let them talk wondering how long it would take them to realize she couldn’t understand them. She met Adrien’s amused eyes over Rose’s shoulder and shot a playful glare at him, he simply smirked before turning to face Nino.

“Marinette? Are you even listening?” Rose was frowning. 

“I was trying to, “Marinette laid a hand on her shoulder,” but it's hard to understand when both of you are talking at the same time.” 

“Opps,” Rose gave a sheepish smile, “We just had some ideas about the T-shirts for Kitty Section, we wanted to tell you before we forgot.” 

Marinette nodded and even though she had already finished the T-shirts with their ideas incorporated in them, she took out her notebook and wrote their suggestions until Mme Bustier came into the class. 

As she took her seat, her eyes met Chloe’s who as per usual glared at her but it lacked the heat it used to have, Marinette wondered what Chat- _Adrien_ -would say if she told him she actually had a sort of working truce with the girl from the park now. 

While Mme Bustier took attendance she could hear Kim telling Max about his swimming practice, she snuck a look at their desk to see Max sitting grumpily in his seat-she had a decision to make. 

**Xxxx**

“-and he taught me pretty much everything I know about video games, I am sure he’d love to try out your game, Max!” Marinette finished with a big smile even as her heart thudded against her chest.

Max’s whole face seemed to brighten up,” Really?” He looked behind her into the bakery where her papa was working,”I was so sure no one was going to agree, everyone kept saying no. You really think your dad would like to play?”

“Yep! You just have to wait for Papa to close the bakery, and I wouldn't mind playing a few matches either.”

“Marinette,” Max exclaimed, pulling her into a hug, “You’re the best! We are going to have so much fun. ” Marinette patted his back before he pulled away with a huge smile,” I've included more than 50 characters and you can even loot their equipment, Plus you can customize their clothes and-” 

“That sounds great, Max. See you soon?” She asked with a smile. 

“You can count on it,” Max grinned once more before pulling up the strap of his backpack and running off.

Her smile slowly dropped as soon as he moved out of sight. Tikki stayed silent as Marinette made her way through the bakery to her room and Marinette welcomed the silence, especially because she knew what Tikki was going to say.

As soon as she stepped into her room Tikki zoomed out of her bag to hover in front of Marinette, 

“Are you sure that was the right thing to do, Marinette?” She asked hesitantly.

Marinette refused to meet her eyes, “What do you mean? I was just helping a friend,” 

“You said you were going to allow Max’s akumatization to happen, that you’ve already changed a lot of things so you couldn’t afford any more changes.” 

“I know what I said, Tikki,” Marinette grumbled, taking off her shoes and flopping on the carpet face down.

“Then what is going on?” Tikki landed on her back, patting Marinette’s hair even if she couldn’t feel it.

Marinette moved her face to the side so she could breathe, “I...I don’t think there have been that many changes?” She said casually but the tension in her body betrayed her. 

“Hawkmoth doesn’t know about Master Fu’s identity, Lila is more hostile than you remember, You and Adrien are much closer,  _ Chloe  _ made a truce with you, and you’re saying there are no great changes?” 

Marinette tried to say something to defend herself but there was nothing she could say, Tikki was absolutely right. 

“So,” Tikki flew down until she was right in Marinette’s sight, her big blue comforting eyes looking at Marinette, “would you like to tell me what's  _ actually _ going on?”

It took Marinette only a few seconds to break.

“I just couldn’t do it, Tikki” Marinette cried out, sitting up, hiding her face in her hands, “I tried but I couldn’t. He is my friend. How could I just let him get-get-..and to stop Gamer, Chat had to sacrifice himself  _ again _ and...” She moved her hands to her head, messing up her ponytail,”I am such a mess.” 

“No,” Tikki disagreed,” What you are is a good friend Marinette, you can never willingly hurt your friends. Your pure heart is what allows you to be such a great ladybug.”

“But that doesn’t change the fact that I stopped another akumatization.” Marinette sighed, falling backward, her eyes fixed on the ceiling,” Who knows what will happen,” 

That thought stayed with Marinette throughout the next few hours. Stopping Max’s akumatization was a risk, something that could end up derailing their whole plan, and the thing is, Marinette knew that. She had known that while offering to play the game with him, she had even felt a small part of her shouting at her as his mood completely flipped, but she chose to ignore that voice because she had seen what Akumatization did to people. 

The cure wiped away any physical traces but it didn’t take away the mental toll it took on the akumatized person along with their victims and wasn’t she the one who had to do public awareness messages about consulting therapists and communication and whatnot. So how could she let that happen to him? 

It gave her a feeling of giving into the darkness, like when she almost thought about akumatizing Alix that night, and she never, ever wanted to do that again.

The consequences of her actions appeared just as she finished her turn on the controller. She had just claimed another victory when her phone flashed with an Akuma alert-An Akuma that she hadn’t seen before.

The location shown was still quite a distance away so Max decided to pack up and go home before the Akuma got closer and made leaving even more dangerous. Her dad offered to go drop him off since it was almost nighttime and he was sure Max’s parents would appreciate it if he made sure Max got home safely.

As the duo made their way outside, Marinette retired to her room feigning tiredness. She told her Maman not to disturb her then she transformed-her heart beating wildly the whole time- and jumped out of her balcony.

It didn’t take her long to find the Akuma, after all, it was hard to miss a giant woman standing in the middle of the city. 

Ladybug’s eyes widened as she took in the Akuma; The Akumas black silk dress spread over the wreckage of buildings around her, a pale white face littered with starlike patterns looked to the sky as curly strands of galaxy colored hair fell around her shoulders as she looked down beams of light came from her eyes, hitting the people.

If it weren’t for the fact that she most likely wanted to kill her, Marinette would have loved to sit down and draw her but alas, it wasn’t to be. 

Throwing her yoyo, Ladybug landed on a nearby building joining her partner who was already standing there. “What’s her deal?” She asked him, tilting her head back to look at the Akuma: She was almost as big as Gigantitan if not taller.

“Why thank you, my lady, I am _ over the moon  _ to see you too,” Chat bowed, grinning as he looked up at her, his hand reaching forward to grab hers.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and taking her hand back she ruffled his hair, “Kitty, how about you give me some space and explain.” 

“Was that a pun?” Chats eyes widened with glee as he straightened up, Ladybug hid a smile and raised an eyebrow instead. 

“Fine. Fine.” Chat grumbled, “Her name is Stargazer, she shoots light from her eyes that turn people itsy bitsy.” He pointed towards a gaggle of children-no wait- small adults running away from the Akuma. 

Ladybug tilted her head, staring at a toddler-sized police officer, “That’s weird.”

“When are Akumas ever not-weird,” Chat shrugged, Ladybug acceded to his point and looked at  Stargazer. 

“Let’s get this over with,” She started spinning her yoyo, Chat nodded leaping off the roof.

Ladybug hooked her Yoyo on Stargazer’s wrist, intending on getting a bit closer to see what the akumatized object could be. 

“Ah, Ladybug how wonderful of you to join us,” Stargazer said with a serene smile as she saw the spotted hero.

Ladybug pulled herself forward but before she could get any closer, Stargazer pulled the yoyo, unwrapping it from her arm and swatted the hero away like she was actually her namesake bug. 

“Wish I could say the same,” Ladybug groaned as she barely caught herself before hitting the ground. 

Using his baton, Chat Noir propelled himself forward and grabbed her dress, intending to climb on but the silk of the dress slipped from his fingers, his claws failing to rip into what should have been a delicate material and he fell down, moving away just in time to avoid being squished by her shoes.

Both heroes tried again and again but each time the heroes flung themselves at her Stargazer either flicked them away or sent them crashing to the ground. 

“It's not working. She's not letting us get any closer.” Chat told her, helping Ladybug get up as Stargazer continued to switch between staring at the night sky and turning people small.

Ladybug grimaced, breathing deep as she leaned against a nearby wall, "Let's try to lure her towards Eiffel tower,” She pointed vaguely in the direction of the monument,” It'll give us the higher ground." 

“You’ve got it, Bugaboo.” He threw a mischievous smile and started taunting the Akuma but she just stared unimpressed at Chat and tried to beam him when it got too irritating, it was clear that unlike most Akumas, Stargazer didn’t care enough to follow the heroes so that plan derailed too.

What didn’t make sense to Ladybug was that Stargazer hadn’t even tried to actively take their miraculous which was odd as Hawkmoth never failed to demand that of his minions. That meant that the Akuma was planning to take their miraculous but she was taking her time.

Ladybug stared thoughtfully at the giant women as some pieces fell into place, “I think...I think she’s waiting for us to tire ourselves out so she can catch us more easily,” 

“Akumas are usually never that patient,” Chat shook his head. He was bending down, his hands resting on his knees as he caught his breath after his latest flight through the air. 

“Well this one is,” She bit her lip, “She’s moving. We should help evacuate that area,” She pointed to the gaggle of small-adults screaming as they ran around, “Chat, You got much closer with your baton than I did with my yoyo. If I can grab her attention, maybe you can sneak up from behind?”

“That sounds like a good plan,” He admitted,” Should we evacuate first?” 

Ladybug hesitated, “I think getting her attention will take some time. How about you evacuate and I’ll signal you when I have her focus?” 

“As my Lady wishes,” He bowed before bouncing away. 

She watched him talking to three of the civilians who were closest to Stargazer before carrying them away then pulled herself up as high as she could with her yoyo and shouted out, “Hey Stargazer!”

The women blinked slowly trying to see what had made the noise. Her bottomless black eyes saw Ladybug. Her eyes followed Ladybug as she landed on a nearby building, “I thought you wanted our miraculous? Or did you finally give up?” 

Stargazer hesitated but then a purple butterfly mask appeared on her face. She said something Ladybug couldn’t hear, then beams of light were shot towards Ladybug but she managed to either block or dodge most of them. 

“You’ll have to be a little faster if you wanna catch this bug,” Ladybug grinned, doing a backflip and leaping away as the Akuma tried to grab her. 

“I don’t want to catch pesky bugs or annoying cats. I just want to watch the stars,” The Akuma said in an irritated voice,” Why does everyone keep trying to take them away from me?” She crossed her arms, glaring down at Ladybug. 

Ladybug tilted her head as a wild thought began to take form in her mind. She was supposed to wait for Chat, she knew that. She could see him carrying away the people to safety. 

But, Stargazer wasn’t as violent as the previous Akumas’, she actually seemed a lot rational in comparison. Perhaps this could be her chance to talk to HawkMoth.

It was crazy and stupid, and she knew really shouldn’t do it but the next time Stargazer tried to catch Ladybug-Ladybug _let her._ The Akuma herself looked a bit surprised as she raised the hero held in her first to her eye level. 

“Ladybug,” She spoke softly, her voice as gentle as the look on her face, “Did you finally decide to give up your miraculous to save us both the trouble?” 

“Nope,” Ladybug shook her head, her eyes roaming over the Akuma until they caught sight of a circular badge on her chest, “but I did want to make you a deal to compromise and by you I mean Hawkmoth,”

Purple outline appeared on the otherwise colorless face as Stargazer tilted her head,” _Compromise?_ You want to offer Hawkmoth a compromise?”

Ladybug nodded her head making Stargazer laugh, it sent shivers down her spine.

Her eyes hardened and a sneer appeared on her face, “Unless the compromise includes you handing over your and Chat Noir’s miraculous, the answer is no!” With that Stargazer clenched her fist.

Ladybug struggled, her breath was stolen out of her lungs as Stargazer squeezed her. Her ribs hurt as the pressure on her chest increased, each breath coming out harder than the one before. She opened her mouth to call out for Chat Noir, to signal him, but her voice stayed trapped in her throat. Ladybug tried to move but the grip was too strong, her vision started blackening as spots appeared before her eyes... 

She _really_ should've followed the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just leave the chapter at a cliff-hanger? Yes, I did. Do I regret it? Not one bit. I mean the only other option was combining the next chapter with this one which would make this chapter reaaallly long but that was not possible anyways because the next chapter isn't written yet. Guess you guys will just have to wait, muahahaha.
> 
> Don't worry though, I'll try to update as soon as I can. As for the chapter, did you enjoy it? There were bound to be consequences of Marinette messing with time and is one of the first major ones we get to see, soooo did you like my Akuma? 
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter down below, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Plus the reviews make me want to write more sooooo*waggles eyebrows suggestively*
> 
> -MS

**Author's Note:**

> [JOIN ME ON TUMBLR](https://felicismagic18873.tumblr.com/)


End file.
